


That Close To You (Cockles AU)

by weak4dweekes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Cockles, Daddy Kink, Depression, F/M, Gay, Homophobia, Jensen Ackles - Freeform, Kinky Misha, LGBT, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Misha Collins - Freeform, ddlb, kinky jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 07:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 29,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10184411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weak4dweekes/pseuds/weak4dweekes
Summary: Once the fans have convinced the writers, Destiel became a cannon. That gave Misha an excuse to get closer to Jensen. Jensen agreed that it strengthened their friendship. They were both cool with it. Mabye Misha was a little too cool wih it...But they were closer than ever! Do they become more than friends?What will happen when the boys get unexpectedly drunk together one hot night...?





	1. Chapter 1

"I love you Cas," the hunter said. As he caressed the angel's face. "You're family, and I- I need you!"

"AND CUT! Good job guys," the director, Robert Singer, yelled. "I'm glad we can give the fans what they've been wanting. We've opened the series to a wider variety of people. Destiel is very convincing. I couldn't have two better actors for this cannon. Great stuff guys. You two look in love."

Misha became silent. The words 'You two look in love' kept playing over and over in his head.

"I hope this doesn't make our friendship awkward," Jensen whispered in Misha's ear. Jensen's husky voice sent a shiver down Misha's spine. Jensen's face was inches from his, and his voice was ringing in his ears. He smelled of 'John Varvatos' cologne, and was overall just a sexy figure.

"Me either!" Misha addmited. He didn't want it to mess up their friendship. He really loved that they made Destiel a cannon. It gave Misha an excuse to be closer to Jensen. Thats exactly what he wanted. They already knew pretty much everything about eatch other, they were the best of friends. Misha just loved him as more than a friend.

"Yeah Mish, I'm super excited for this new 'gay' experience. It feels so real, natural!"

"Well... Dean and I do share a more profound bond," Misha said making Jensen chuckle. Misha hid the blush that fell across his face with his script.

"So true! See ya later Mish."

Jensen became surprisingly shy around him. Maybe he was just nervous for the cannon, or he was developing feeling for his hot male costar.

Jensen gave him a surprise hug and went back to his trailer.

Misha opened his door to see a sleeping 'moose,' with his beanie pulled over his face, on his couch.

"WAKE UP PADALECKI," Misha yelled.

"Shut up," Jared snapped back. "I wasn't really asleep. Oh, and nice scene with Jensen. I was eavesdropping before I came back here. My trailer is too far away."

"Its 5 feet from here..."

Jared sat up. "EXACTLY! 5 feet, that my long a$$ legs couldn't handle. You guys looked really convincing by the way. I wish they would do something with Sabr-"

Misha cut him off, "thank you i guess. And why Sabriel?"

Jared looked very uncomfortable and slammed his face into the pillow, letting out a very loud groan. Misha blushed again, at the thought of Jensen and Misha being together, even if it was just as characters on a T.V. show.

"Jared I need your advice," Misha spoke slowly.

"What do you need sir?" Jared asked, in a bad accent that he couldn't quite make out. 

He didn't know how to tell Jared. His family knew, but he really didn't want it to get out. He divorced Vicki for one reason. He was gay. Misha loved Vicki, and still does. They are still good friends and she supports him, but nobody except Vicki knows why they divorced. He wanted to tell Jared. Jensen. He wanted to tell them why. He wanted to tell Jensen how amazing and beautiful he was. He wanted to tell Jared that he was in love again. He wanted to scream I love you Jensen Ross Ackles from the top of his lungs. But he couldn't... 

"Jared, what are supposed to do when you're in love with your best friend?" Misha's hands clenched around the edge of his trenchcoat. He felt himself sweating, but couldn't decide if it was nervousness or it was hot in there.

"What? Why do you ask me that? Are you in love with Jensen or something?"

Misha's grip tightened, and his stare became shockingly stern.

"Y-you love Jensen?" Jared was speechless.

Misha didn't want to get all emotional, but that was hard. His eyes filled with tears as he choked up the words. "I'm Gay. It feels so good to say that."

Jared laughed, "so I bet you like this Destiel crap." Jared jumped up, towering over Misha, and gave him a bear hug.

"Its okay Misha. I won't tell him. You're still like my brother, and nothing's gonna change that." Jared squeezed harder.

"Thank you Jared. T-thats why me and Vicki got divorced. But she is still my friend. I love her, just not in a romantic sorta way."

He must've cried in Jared's arms for the next 5 minutes. They weren't tears of sadness or happiness. He was confused, the stress kept building and he had to let it out somehow.   
He pulled away from Jared, wiped his eyes, and sat on the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

Misha paused. "Wait... Why are you still in my trailer? Why didn't you walk to yours?"

"I was out of food!" Jared exclaimed. "So I came in here, but ended up sitting down watching you and Jensen."

"Oh...well are you still hungry?" Misha asked him.

Jared nodded and Misha walked over to his mini-fridge. He pulled out two turkey and mayonnaise sandwiches, and threw one in Jared's lap.

"Thanks Misha," Jared said with a smile. 

Misha nodded and sat down beside the taller and younger man. He stayed silent while they ate. He barely took two bites of the sandwich before he threw it away.

"I'm tired," he said bluntly. "Jared, wake me up when they need me."

Misha slipped out of Cas's trenchcoat, took off his tie, and flopped down on the small bed.

Jared and Jensen shot a few scenes as Sam and Dean, before they needed Misha again. Even though Jared had to wake up Misha, Mark had to talk to him about the scene with Sam and Crowley that they would film tomorrow. Jared, being the number one Destiel/Cockles shipper he is, sent Jensen to wake him.

Jenny and Mishy were the best of friends, nothing got awkward...ever! Even the time Misha 'accidentally' grabbed his butt. Jensen was afraid that the cannon would mess up thier friendship. It was a win/loose situation. They were both excited for the new acting challenge, but there friendship was at risk. Especially since the last scene of the season was supposed to be the Destiel kissing scene. Surprisingly, Jensen was excited to be playing a newly (well not newly) bisexual character. If he had to kiss anyone else it would have been awful, but its only Misha. 'That's fine' he thought. 'It's just my best friend Misha.' That's when the butterfly's started flapping their wings in his stomach.

He walked into the sleeping man's unlocked trailer. Misha was still passed out, and looked at peace. He kept making strange noises, as if he was having a dream. Jensen didn't want to wake the sleeping 'angel.'  
1) He would feel bad for waking him.  
2) He looked like he was having a good dream.  
3) Mr.Ackles thought it was the cutest thing ever! Seeing his bestie finally at peace. Nobody but Jensen and Jared knew how bad Misha's depression was, and Jensen saw how happy he looked when he was asleep. He didn't want to damage that happiness.

As Jensen walked over he saw him toss and turn, and a baby smile crept across his face.

"Hey Misha," Jensen said quietly but didn't get an answer.

He tiptoed over to him, before he sat on the side of the bed inches from the sleeping Misha.

"Wake up bro," he said a little louder.

Misha groaned and wiped his eyes. "Thanks Jared," he said yawning. He slowly sat up, still opening his eyes, and practically jumped out of his skin when he saw Jensen sitting beside him.

"OH MY GOD!" He trailed off. "Jensen?"

Jensen stood up feeling awkward, and walked out to the couch.

"WAIT!" Misha yelled

"Jared told me to wake you up. Uhh, sorry for scaring you. They need you for this Destiel crap. 10 minuets."

With that Jensen walked out the door.

"JENSEN WAIT," Misha yelled.

He turned around. "Yea?"

Misha had no idea why he told Jensen to wait, I guess he just didn't want to be alone, or have him leave. He quickly slipped the coat over his shoulders and grabbed his tie. Jensen had stopped, since Misha called him, so he ran over to him.

"Can you walk with me?" Misha asked shyly.


	3. Chapter 3

Jensen paused. "Of course I will! I don't like walking alone either."

"Thanks Jensen," Misha said nodding, walking beside him. A little too close beside him, but Jensen didn't mind it. "Jared usually walks and talks with me in the mornings."

"What do you guys talk about?" Jensen was staring him straight in the eyes, and they weren't paying attention to what was in front of them or where they were walking. Jensen's bright green eyes seemed to pierce Misha's heart instantly, and before you knew it Misha was on the ground. He had tripped in a pothole, and twisted his ankle.

"Owwww," he whined.

Jensen stopped and crouched down beside him. "Are you okay buddy?"  
Misha didn't answer, he just sat there looking up at Jensen in shock.

"C'mere," he held his hand out. "Let me help you up!" Misha took the offer and grabbed his rough and gentle hands, and tried to stand up.

"Thanks, I'm sorry. Ugh god damnit. I always make a fool out of myself." Misha said in a grave tone. He was frustrated with himself. If that happenens again Jensen might suspect something. 

"Hey, Calm down! Its okay, this is what friends are for. Is your ankle okay?" Jensen was genuinely concerned about his friend. He was at a loss for words at the same time. Every time he looked in Misha's eyes, he was lost. He got nervous. His heart skipped a beat. He was unfocused.

"Yea thanks Jensen. I'll be okay," Misha reassured him.

"Okay good! So what do you and Jared talk about in the mornings?" Jensen asked carefully, he had no idea. Maybe it was a touchy subject. He just wanted to be a good friend and considerate.

"Oh just about what scenes we are gonna be doing that day."

Jensen grew nervous. Did Misha know what scenes they were doing next? 

"Well do you know what scene they need you for next?" Jensen asked shyly. If Misha didn't know, he was sure to get a surprise.

"I don't know, I'm just assuming its a scene with you? Right?"

I don't think Misha had realized this, but Destiel was already making their friendship awkward. Jensen could already feel the tension.

"Your assumption is correct... But I don't know if you will like it. They told me that in this scene they 'confess their love for each other.' Tomorrow is worse. I feel like this is a mistake. I'm excited, but I feel our friendship already breaking."

What Jensen said was true, except Misha didn't feel like it was breaking. He felt they were growing stronger as friends, and that was because of all Misha's unresolved sexual tension towards the whole situation. He was too shy to admit what he really felt, so he played along with Jensen.

"Same here. I can't loose you, you're my best friend. I say, we hang out tonight like we always used to."

Jensen liked that idea, he hasn't been to a bar in a while, he thought this was a perfect opportunity to go back. He nodded and a smile fell upon his face. They continued walking untill they saw Jared and Richard talking in the corner.

"SABRIEL!" Misha yelled, and Jared turned around and flipped him off.  
Jensen laughed and playfully punched him. "Nice one," he whispered.

Eric walked over to Jensen and Misha and pulled them over to talk to them.

"Okay in this scene, the worst thing they do is hold hands and hug.What happens now, is Dean is worried about Sammy, and Cas reaches for his hand and tells him its okay. Then they hug and Dean says 'I love you.' Remember Destiel won't be in ever episode either so don't get mad at me." He turned to Jensen. "I see you as too manly for this fluffy crap, but oh well! We still have the same plot and stuff. Don't think the show is changing. We are just adding a romance on the side. It should be the least of your worries okay?"

They both nodded in agreement and went to their set. Misha felt very put down by what Eric had said. 'I see you as too manly for this fluffy crap,' but he was only talking to Jensen. Not Misha. That really messed with Misha. His depression was bad enough as it is. He didn't need Eric putting him down on top of that. Then there was the thing with the nervousness around Jensen. He didn't want the friendship to end. It was just too much for the poor little guy. He tried to be strong but he broke. Jensen knew something was wrong but he didn't want to break him anymore more, and was afraid to ask.

They started filming the scene, and when Dean said 'I love you,' that's when Misha broke. He ran back to his trailer in tears, being the good friend he was, Jensen followed him. He ran as fast as he could trying to catch him, but he couldn't run fast enough. 

"MISHA WAIT!" He yelled, but Misha wouldn't stop running. 

He ran until the tears wouldn't stop coming and he fell down on the pavement. He was on his knees, and his head was in his hands.

"Misha, what's wrong? Please talk to me," Jensen pleased. He couldn't stand seeing Misha like that, and it was making him really upset. It wasnt before long, there was tears coming from Jensen's eyes too... As he sat beside Misha and layed his hands on his shoulders.


	4. Chapter 4

"Misha answer me. Please!" Jensen pleaded. Jensen could barely even look at him. Tears streaming down his face, and his beautiful shiny blue eyes, lost their shine. The cute smile on his face was gone to.

"Mishy please talk to me, I'm listening!"

Misha pushed him away and got up. He ran faster than he had before, all the way to his trailer, he went inside and locked the door.

Jensen couldn't take it. He was going to break the door down if he had too. Misha wouldn't open up. His sadness grew to anger, and breaking the door was exactly what he did.  
Misha was curled up in a ball on his couch. He was clutching his pillow and screaming into it. Jensen slowly walked over to him, and curled up beside him, wrapping one of his muscular arms around Misha's neck, and the other on Misha's hand.

"J-jensen go a-away," Misha mumbled. He sniffled a few times and let his face sink in the pillow before he realized Jensen wasn't leaving.

"What do you want Ackles?" He snapped, but Jensen stayed silent, and his grip on Misha's hand grew tighter as he moved in closer to him. 

"Please don't cry, I love you," Jensen said very softly, so soft that Misha didn't hear him.

"What Jensen? What did you say? What do you want from me?" 

He layed his head on Misha's shoulder and breathed in the sweet fragrance. He smelled vaguely of lilacs, and his shirt was soft against Jensen's face. 

"W-Why are you here?" Misha asked again. He didn't mind all of the attention he was getting from him, it was just different. 

"Because I care about you, and I don't like seeing you cry," that was the first thing that made him smile all day.

"Look at me Misha!"

Jensen's head was still on his shoulder, so he turned off his neck, and thier noses were millimeters from touching. Jensen lifted his and and wiped Misha's tears away.

"Are you okay?"

Misha didn't respond, but pushed his face forward so their noses were actually touching.

"What caused this Misha?"

He didn't want to talk about it at all! There was something about the whole situation that made him uneasy.

"Jensen, wanna go to a bar later? We need some quality time together as friends again." Misha smiled, again, and pulled himself away from Jensen's face. Being so close to him was tempting. He wanted to kiss him so bad, but he knew he couldn't take that risk.

"I'd love too, only if you tell me what's wrong." Jensen's expression became suddenly serious.

"I'm okay-"

He was cut off by Jensen putting a finger to his lips.

"Misha, if you were okay, I wouldn't be here right now. I really care about you, i want to help you!"

"Can I please tell you later?" Misha asked standing up, and holding his hand out to help Jensen up.

"Yes you can, have you taken your antidepressants today? I feel like a mother... " Jensen said, trying not to laugh.

"Yes I did mommy! Thank you for looking out for me!"

"It's what mommy's are for!" He said smirking playfully.

Misha laughed and pulled him into a hug. 

"Seriously, thank you Jensen. There's a lot on my mind, and what you just did made me forget about all my worries. You're a life saver! And I do love you!" 

Misha was shaking as he spoke, not knowing how Jensen would interoperate what he said.

"I love you too Misha, I'd do anything for my best friend!"

What Jensen did was really sweet. Making sure his 'baby in a trenchcoat' was okay. Misha was just a bit upset that Jensen only loved him in a friendship sorta way.

Later that day, after Jared had already gone home, Misha took Jensen to a nearby bar. They walked in and sat down at a booth in the back corner. It was a bit noisy for Misha's liking, but there was something distracting him from all of the other people there. He was staring into the eyes of Jensen Ross Ackles and everything around him just disappeared. His bright green eyes lit up that dark corner, he seemed to forget how worthless he felt inside when he tried to count the freckles scattered across Jensen's face.

"Misha, can you tell me what's wrong now?" He called a waitress over and she brought them some shots of whiskey.

"There's just a lot on my mind," he admitted.

"Like what?" Jensen asked, downing shots.

"Just life I guess." Misha couldn't help himself, he caught himself staring at Jensen's lips again. He quickly started to drink and hope Jensen didn't catch him staring.

They ordered drink after drink untill they were stoned.

The fine, young, bartender decided to slide in the booth beside drunk Jensen. Misha might have been drunk, but that didn't stop him from getting jealous. Jensen didn't want to get up, but she had her hands all over him and pulled him onto the dance floor.

Eventhough Jensen wasn't all over Misha, he was still having a good time. Watching Jensen drunkly dance and sing along was fun enough.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a very funny sight to see. Misha sat watching as Jensen kept tripping over his own feet. That went on for at least an hour...before he spilled his drink down the front of the bartender girl's shirt.

"OH $HIT! OOPS!" he yelled. It had been hours since Misha had been drinking, so he was slightly sober. He busted out laughing in the corner. But that laughter became anger quickly.

"You piece of $hit just ruined my sweater!" The bartender lady yelled at him. Misha got up and pushed her away. Jensen was stoned still, and wasn't processing what was going on. That gave Misha the perfect opportunity. His beautiful face was shining in the dim light, and Jensen was drunk. He wouldn't remeber. He wouldn't think anything of it either! 

"Heey Mishy, that lady was a b**ch."

"I could tell, you don't deserve a b**ch Jenny!" 

Misha couldn't help himself, and he pressed his lips to Jensen's. His lips were smooth, soft, wonderful! Surprisingly Jensen kissed back, rougher.

"Whoa Mishy! I like your lips." Jensen said, slurring his words together and smiling.

"I love you," Misha mumbled. Jensen couldn't hear him over the loud music. 'Thank god,' Misha thought. Hoping Jensen wouldn't remember what happened, and tell him to f**k off. 

It was 10pm, it had been 3 hours since they kissed. The feeling of Jensen's lips still had not left Misha's, and he didn't ever want it to leave. 

He continued to be 'Misha' until he saw Jensen sobering up. As he started walking over to him, his butt was grabbed by a cute man dressed in warpaint.

"Hey Cutie Pie... Wanna dance?" Misha didn't even get a chance to answer, before the strange man with dark brown eyes was grabbing his hands and trying to dance with him.

"I'm Ashley. You can call me Ash. Who are you?"

Misha didn't answer, because something caught his eye. The sexiest man alive was leaning against the wall, opposite of where Ash was trying to dance with him, and he was looking him straight in the face. He was smiling too. That goofy smile, the smile he only does around Misha.

He broke away from Ash, pretty rudely, and headed over to Jensen.  
A slow and familiar song had been playing, and it was one of Jensen's old favorites. Of course Misha knew that.  
Jensen sung along and danced in the corner.

I don't go to church enough.  
I curse out loud, I drink too much.  
I'm more of a sinner than a saint.

It was already a couple verses in when he walked over to Jensen. He was really nervous. His lips intimidated him. His touch made Misha melt. His eyes pierced his heart. Misha was in love. With everything about Jensen Ross Ackles.

"Jensen... Can I have this dance with you?"

Jensen didn't even answer, he just grabbed Misha by his belt loops and presses their lips together again. He grabbed his hand and leaded him to the dance floor.

Everyone cleared a space for them to dance. Nobody was left on the dance floor except Jensen and Misha. Whispers of hate were roaming around, as all eyes were on the two men.

You tie the knot  
When I'm at the end of my rope.  
You never stop believin' in me  
When I don't know who I am  
Or what I'm supposed to be.  
I don't give you no good reason  
But baby, don't give up on me.

Jensen sung along to the old Jason Aldean song and Misha joined in when he could.   
They danced he night away, Jensen's arms wrapped around Misha's waist. Misha's arms around Jensen's neck.

"Thank you for not giving up on me Jenny."

But for all the things I've failed to do  
I've never failed at lovin' you.

"You're welcome love."

We both know I can't grant your every wish.  
But I want to, baby, you make me want to.

They danced together like they were about to die. It was all so perfect. Too perfect. Thier body's fit almost too perfect with each other. They way thier lips locked was so natural and still perfect!

"Thank you Eric, for finally letting Destiel be a thing. Ive secretly loved you for a while Jensen." Misha blushed. "I still do love you."

"Baby, that's not a secret. Everyone knew you love me! You know what's funny though? No one knew that I loved you back!" Jensen poked his nose and chuckled.


	6. Chapter 6

Misha could feel the stares of some homophobic old people cutting through his body. He tensed up a bit, and Jensen just pulled him closer. Their bodies swaying in perfect motion. Perfect sync.   
The song ended, and they sat down at the booth that they were originally in. This time they sat next to each other, not across.

"Ya know, I was never drunk this whole time," Jensen said softly, his face inches from Misha's.

"What?" He asked confused. "Yes you were. I saw you down all of those shots."

"You never saw me actually drink from the bottles though, did you?"

"No..." He answered softly.

"I used them for props, I figured you wouldn't be so nervous talking to a drunk guy," Jensen smirked. 

"Well you're right." He trailed off. "So I guess you heard everything I said?"

"Yes I did Mishy!" Jensen planted a soft kiss on his nose.

"I do love you Jenny!" Misha smiled, realizing Jensen wasn't drunk, and he meant what he said.

"I do too, I meant everything I said on the dancefloor. Even down to kissing you. I'd do that over and over for the rest of my life. Whether that's as Jensen and Misha or Dean and Cas." 

A deep blush came over Misha's cheeks, and Jensen wrapped his arm around Misha's shoulders.  
Misha was at a loss for words, he couldn't function. Was Jensen just that drunk, was he dreaming? In what world would someone like that love him? He was very confused and didn't know what to say

"I'm very glad I got to hang out with my 'best friend' tonight," is all he could force out.

"Yah! Besties forever. Or more, mabye?"

Misha didn't answer him, once again. He just slightly turned his face and kissed him lightly.

It was the heat of the moment, and there was nothing else Misha could do. Just then, Jensen was dragging Misha to the dance floor. 

"This is my song for you! My best friend. My baby!"

Wise men say only fools rush in

But I can't help falling in love with you

Misha wrapped his arms around Jenny's neck and danced with him. Jensen grabbed his hips and looked him straight in the eyes.

Shall I stay  
Would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you

"I thought I was straight before I met you, Dimitri Tippens Krushnic." He pulled him closer, and their noses were touching.

Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be

He leaned his face foreward and pressed their lips together, rougher this time. Misha realized what was happening. He loved how Jensen's lips felt on his. He kissed back, with all the passion and energy that he had within him. Their tongues danced just as well as their bodies. Misha lowered his hands, and interlaced them with Jensen's. Putting them on his hips, swaying to the lovely tune. It was no doubt that it was Misha's favorite song. Now its just all that more special.

Take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you

Jensen gently bit his lip and smiled into the kiss. It was the best feeling ever.

For I can't help falling in love with you

One the song was over, they just stared deeply into each others eyes.

"So this is what true love is?" Misha asked, giggling.

"Hey Misha?" Jensen asked. "I say you come back to my house tonight?"

"That would be lovely," Misha said smirking, grabbing Jensen's hand. Lightly. Before slipping off to the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY PLZ DONT KILL ME.IM SORRY. I HAD TO ADD THAT. IT HITS THE FEELS HARD. IM SORRY. IM CRYING AGH! if you don't understand why that is emotional, don't ask.  
> ••••


	7. Chapter 7

Misha slipped off to the bathroom, to piece himself together. He washed his face in the sink. He could still feel Jensen's lips on his, even though they weren't there. His hair was a mess. He let the water on his hands run through his hair to tame the mess.  
He was a nervous wreck. 

"Just going to Jensen's house. Its not like they were going to do 'anything.' Well besides talk and get drunk."

He spoke to himself in the bathroom mirror.

"I mean we can if he wants to... I don't want to move too fast either!"

Nobody hears him, he was whispering to himself. But he got frustrated with himself.

"SHUT UP MISHA. GOD DAMNIT!" He yelled at himself in the mirror.

He didn't realize that there were other people in there. He wanted to be alone to collect his thoughts and didn't want to be messed with, especially Ash...

"Aye," the strange man said, walking up behind Misha and putting his hands on his shoulders. "So that's the name. Misha? Don't be so tense."

"Get off of me," he said frustrated, throwing Ash's hand off of him.

"What's wrong baby cakes?" Ash whispered softly. "Need daddy to buy you a drink?" He asked, resting his head on Misha's shoulder.

Not only was Misha frustrated with himself, he was really angry towards everyone else. It was an all around bad day for him. His built up anger was all released as he turned around and punched Ash in the pace. His knuckles hit him square in the jaw. There was already a bruise forming on the other man's face.

"I SAID GET OFF!" Misha yelled. There were tears welling up in his eyes, he let them stream down his face. Uncontrollably.

Jensen became quite worried. Misha had been in the bathroom for over 10 minutes. Even though it was probably Jensen just being eager to see him, decided to go to the bathroom to check up on Misha.

He opened the door to see two guys on the bahroom floor. One knocked out, and one crying.

"What the hell happened?" Jensen asked, gruffly. He leaned down and helped Misha up. Misha just collapsed in his arms crying his eyes out. His salty tears landed mostly on Jensen's face, but he didn't mind.

"W-whats wrong?" He still got no answer. "C'mere," Jensen spoke softly, sinking to the floor with the crying man in his arms. He lightly stroked his hair, "shh baby, its gonna be okay."

Misha's face was burried in Jensen's collar bone. Jensen lifted his face, long enough to wipe his eyes, and set him back down comfortable. 

"I'm gonna take you home okay?" Jensen whispered, picking Misha up. Misha wrapped his arms around his neck, and his legs around his torso. 

Misha was surprisingly light to Jensen. It wasnt a challenge to carry him. But that made him worry. Had he been self harming or starving himself again?

Jensen braced himself as he sat Misha down in his car, and rolled up his sleves. Before Jensen could get a good look, Misha smacked his hands away.

He was hiding something. 

Jensen started the car, and scooted Misha to the middle seat. Where he strapped him in, and put his arm around him. They both decided to leave the radio off. The car ride to Jensen's apartment was silent, with the occasional sniffle of Misha trying not to cry.

Misha fell asleep on Jensen's shoulder in the car, halfway down the road.  
The car pulled into the parking lot of the apartments that the producers were paying for. Misha didn't want an apartment, so he usually stayed in his trailer. Jared's apartment was right next to Jensen's too. 

He carefully pulled Misha out of the seat and carried him bride-style inside.

He opened the door, and layed Misha on his bed. He was sound asleep when Jensen put him down, and covered him up, and tucked him in.

Jensen tiptoed over to his fridge and pulled out a couple beers. He set them down, clumsily, on the table.  
The one fell over and spilled all over his pants.

"$HIT," he yelled, but then quickly covered his mouth.

A loud groan came from the bed behind him.

"W-where am I?" Misha said panicked as he wiped his eyes.

Jensen quickly crawled in the bed beside him. "Shh, you're with me baby." He whispered and kissed him softly. Misha giggled and kissed back.

"But why am I here, its late."

Jensen frowned slightly, "you said you wanted to come home with me earlier. Then some other stuff happened. You fell asleep... So I brought you back here to rest."

"Thanks Jenny," he smiled and the creases of his mouth turned up. "It's just, I don't understand why you would want a worthless fag in your bed!"

"You're not worthless Mishy!!! You're amazing, and definitely not a pile of sticks. Besides, I'm just a little bit gay for you." He smirked and stood up, trying to get the beer off his pants. He was unsuccessful.

"Gimme a beer. I need it," Misha said bluntly, trying to fix his hair.

Jensen threw a bottle over to the half awake man on his bed. 

"Thanks," he nodded, opened the bottle, and chugged it.

"May I have another Jenny?"

"Sure thing!" He threw another bottle over to him. He wanted to know what caused Misha to have a breakdown, but he didn't want to bother him and annoy him. They both figured it would be best to just get drunk and forget about life for a night. Misha wanted to forget everything, but there was one memory of that night that he couldn't ever forget. Dancing with his crush. Kissing his soft lips.

Before they knew it, they were both drunk.


	8. Chapter 8

"Jennnyyy... I don't wanna sleep aloneeee." Misha whinned.  
Jensen crawled in the bed beside him and ruffled with his hair.  
"Me either! You're warm!" He walked his arms around Misha's torso.

"Can I cuddle with you? I'm cold," Jensen whinned in his ear. Causing Misha to moan.

"Of course you can," Misha kissed the top of his head. "Uhhhh stripped spooning is the hottesttt!!!"

Drunk Jensen liked this idea, but he knew deep down that he wanted more than cuddling. He just didn't know how to ask or comprehend how to do it at the moment.

"Ooh!" Jensen's eyes grew wider. "Like this?" He slowly took he navy blue, tight fitting, shirt off. Revealing his toned and sexy body.

"Just like that Jenny!!!" Misha smiled, the widest he had ever had. It was like Jensen took away all of his worries, on top of the fact that they were still wasted. 

"Now its your turn!" Jensen said very excitedly. 

"Nooo," Misha whinned. "Help me!" He put is arms up and whimpered. Jensen grabbed the bottom of his shirt and lifted it over his body, head, and arms.

"You're smokin' hot. Damn Misha!" Jensen said, not taking his eyes off of Misha's body. Or even blinking for that fact.

"C'mere sexah!" Misha whinned as loud as he could; Jensen jumped on top of him, on the bed.

Jensen moaned softly, as he felt a hand reach around to his a$$. There was a light squeeze before the hand reached around and trailed up his back. His hands stopped around Jensen's neck. Pulling his whole body into him.

Jensen relaxed, and let the gap between their bodies fill up.

"Kiss me," Jensen mumbled as he grabbed Misha's hands from around his neck, and pinned him down on the bed. Misha breathed heavily before crashing their lips together. He desperately fought for dominance, but Jensen was too strong. Misha became submissive to Jensen's touch.

The stronger man didn't have to even try. He slowly grinded on top of Misha, making him whipmer. He ran his tongue across his bottom lip slowly, begging for an entrance. Misha let him in. They explored every part of each others mouths. They really did 'mark their territory.' Leaving each others saliva on their lips.

Jensen was such a tease. God, Misha wanted him so badly. But they didn't want to take things too fast, and they wanted it to be memorable. Not just drunken sex...

"I love you Jenny." Misha spoke softly in between kisses. 

"I love you too Misha. Its getting late."

"Can we cuddle to sleep?"

"You read my mind," Jensen smiled.

"I only cuddle naked Jenny." Misha smirked, reaching for Jensen's belt buckle. Jensen blushed, "okie dokie. I'm good with that."

Their shirts were already on the floor, and Misha slowly undid Jensen's belt. He was careful with his hand movements. Slow, and strong.

Jensen whimpered as Misha pawed at his dick, as he slipped of his pants, and boxers. Jensen's turn came, and he couldn't wait. He practically ripped Misha's jeans off.

Misha and Jensen wrestled childishly on the bed. Fighting for dominance. Jensen being larger then Misha, pins him on his back. With one sly wink, the world fell to their feet.

Jensen leaned forward and kissed his neck, he bit down gently and sighed. "Goodnight baby.'

"Goodnight Daddy." 

Jensen rolled off of Misha, and layed beside him. Misha pulled him as close as he could and didn't let go all night. Jensen's dick was inches from Misha's, he got slightly nervous when his boner grew. 

Misha's breathing grew heavier when Jensen's arm fell over his torso, and his fingers traced up and down his chest.

*****

Jensen awoke with a groan. "Ahh...Wait...W-why. Why the hell are you naked?" He looked down at himself, "why the hell am I naked?"

Misha wiped his eyes and sat up. "What happened last night? What do you remember?" Misha furrowed hisb eyebrows, and stared into Jensen's eyes.

"I remember... Everything until I found you crying in the bathroom." Jensen felt really bad. What had happened? Did they do it? Were they just cuddling? All of these questions crossed his mind. Did some sort of connection happen? He really wouldn't have minded it, he just was confused.

"Whatever happened last night, I'm glad it was with you Misha. Because I wasn't lying when I said I loved you." Jensen stood up and walked to the coffee maker like he usually does every morning, but I guess he didn't realize, he was still naked.

Misha blushed and screamed into the pillow.

"What?" Jensen asked, turning around like the diva he is.

Misha busted out laughing, so hard that he was crying."Jenny, uhm.."   
All he could do was point his finger and fall backwards on the bed laughing.

Jensen realized what was going on, and ran back to his side of the bed. He threw on 'his' clothes quickly and went and made coffee. Misha was still uncontrollably laughing and tried to put his clothes back on. He was very unsuccessful. Jensen had apparently grabbed Misha's boxers and his shirt. Misha just decided to put Jenny's boxers on and go with the flow. Just having Jensen's undies on made him constantly blush.

Jensen sat waiting for the pot to boil when he looked at the time and his heart skipped a beat. It was 7:06am. They were supposed to be at the studio by 6 every morning.

"$hit!" He yelled, and rushed to get ready for the day.

"What's wrong Jensen?"

"We're gonna be almost 2 hours late! Go out to the car when you're done." 

Misha nodded and finished getting dressed. He ran out to the car, Jensen following him. They started the car and sped out the parking lot.

They were both pretty silent for the first 10 minutes.

"What am I supposed to say to Eric when he asks why we are late?" Misha said panicked.

"Calm down. I'll just say we were drinking last night. Its okay," Jensen reassured him.

When they pulled into thier parking spots they saw Jared and Mark S. standing there with their arms crossed.

Misha jumped out of the car, "good morning gentlemen!"

Jared, being the polite and amazing friend he was, just hugged Misha. "I was worried about you!"

"Its okay," Jensen butted in. "He was with me!"

Jared nodded and walked off to hair and makeup. Jensen pulled Misha behind the car and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, before Misha followed Jared.

Mark mumbled something like 'faggot' in a gruff tone and stormed away.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning: SMUTTT

Jensen barely heard his mumbling, and he just brushed is off. He ran to hair and makeup and caught up to Jared and Misha. 

He 'secretly' grabbed Misha's hand and walked with them.

The time came for the Destiel kiss. The moment every fan had been waiting for. Misha slipped on Cas's trenchcoat, Jensen put on Dean's sexy smirk and leather jacket.

"You ready?" Jensen asked, looking down at Misha. Misha nodded and moved to his mark on the floor.

"ACTION!"

Dean and Cas slowly moved closer to each other, their eyes locked on one another.

"Thank you for saving me," Dean chuckled. "Once again."

"My pleasure," the angel said jumping into the hunters arms. It was supposed to be a peck on the lips kinda kiss, but Misha went full throttle. It was the way people kissed when they realized they were in love.  
He jumped into Jensen's arms and they made out for a good three minutes before Eric had to break them up.

"Whoaaa guys! You know that was a practice run right?"

They knew it was a practice run, they always do practices. The guys didn't care. It was an excuse to kiss in front of everyone. 

"We just wanted to uh, practice!" Misha said as an excuse.

"Alright guys, save it for later. Real take in 20 minutes."

Jensen licked his lips and blushed.

"That was some good acting babe," Jensen whispered to him.

"That wasnt acting," Misha smirked.

Misha went back to his trailer to get some water before the next take. He was abruptly stopped by Mark. Who probably really was the king of hell.

"Hey Misha," Mark said calmly.

"Hey Mark. What's up?" Misha responded.

"YOU'RE A F**KING ABOMINATION MISHA COLLINS." Mark yelled in his face. "YOU'RE A COCK SUCKING FAGGOT, BURN IN HELL."

Misha was on the brink of tears. 

"W-why would you think that?"

"I know about you and Jensen. I have my sources. You're a disgusting freak!"

"YOU'VE KISSRD GUYS TOO MARK! YOU KISSED JIM!" Misha yelled back at him. He was really upset.

Mark rolled his eyes. "Its called acting dumbass." 

"That's not what your boner said! And me and Jensen were acting too!"

"You're a worthless disgusting faggot. A gay abomination. You and Jensen both." Mark couldn't think of a better comeback, so he grabbed Misha's wrists and squeezed as hard as he could. Letting his anger out, and leaving bruises on Misha's arms.

Mark and Misha used to be best friends. Mark was a secret homophobe, and that ruined everything.

Misha walked away crying. He quickly wiped his tears away before going back to set.

Jensen could tell something was wrong, but didn't want to bring attention to it in front of everyone.  
Misha was very quiet for the rest of the day. They finished filming and decided to go straight back to Jensen's apartment.

"Am...am I an abomination Jensen?" Misha asked, with tears in his eyes.

"Hun that would make me one too. Of course your not!" He stopped at a red light and turned to face him. He was crying.

"Misha what happened? Ever since you and Mark were talking... Did Mark do this?" Jensen raised his voice and pointed to the marks on Misha's arms.

All he could do was nodd.

"What else did he say?" Jensen asked.

"Nothing," Misha blurted out. "He didn't say anything else. I just wanted a second opinion."

Jensen could tell he was lying, but he knew not to pressure Misha when he was in this 'state of mind.'

"Can I make you happy Misha? I want to do something, I want to be with you tonight..." He trailed off. Nervous for Misha's reaction.

"If you want the same thing I want, then hell yes. Come here daddy."

Misha smirked and Jensen walked over to him. 

Jensen pushed him backwards on the springy apartment bed, and crawled on top of him.

"Ive wanted to do this for a while."

Misha tried his hardest to fight for dominance, but Jensen was too strong. He straddled him playfully, and slowly unbuttoned his sweater.

Misha gained control for a second, enough time to grab Jensen's neck and pull him down on top of him, kissing him.

He quickly took his red v neck tank top off and threw it on the floor. Jensen ran his hands through Misha's hair as he kissed his lips, with as much passion he could gather up.

They stripped down to thier boxers in between kisses. That's when Jensen realized he had Misha's boxers on.  
Jensen, still straddling Misha, lightly popped the band of his boxers.

"Those are mine baby! Give them back!"

Misha started to roll them down, and Jensen pulled them the rest of the way off, revealing Misha's 7 incher. Jensen started to tease him, pawing at his dick, even rubbing it when he got the chance.

"Lets get something straight real quick baby."

"Yes Jenny?"

"If this is going to work out, I'm going to be your daddy, your gonna be my baby. Okay?" Jensen roughly kissed him.

"Yea, but we need some rules," Misha whinned.

"Tomorrow baby. I'll give you a whole list."

"Okay Daddy, just no visable hickeys!" Misha tried to be stern.

"Okay. You're daddy wants to have fun." Jensen fell forward kissing every inch of his torso. He ran his fingers up and down his v line, making him moan.

"I love you," Jensen whispered into Misha's neck.

"Prove it!" Misha bit back, smirking. He tried to fight back once again.   
Misha had to submit, he gave into the lustful stare of Jensen Ross Ackles. 

He relaxed and let Jensen do his work. Before he knew it, there were hickeys tracing his v line. Misha groaned as Jensen finally took his boxers off too.

"Finally!" Misha yelled.

Jensen put a finger to his lips. "Shh baby." Jensen moved in, kissing his neck. Then moving up, nibbling on his ear.

"Oh f**k," Misha moaned. "Thats my weak spot Daddy."

Jensen noticed that Misha was getting a boner.

He lowered his mouth, ficking his tongue across his slit.

"Daddy, don't tease!"

Jensen sucked hard, and it wasnt before long that he was swallowing.  
Misha moaned Jensen's name, very loud, as he came in his mouth.

"I'm trying everything tonight if you will let me." Jensen licked his lips. There was a deep undying love in his stare. The way he stared into Misha's bright blue eyes... It looked like true love.

"Spread your legs Dimitri!"

He did as told, and without hesitation.

"Say my name," Jensen insisted.

"Jenny," Misha moaned loudly, and Jensen thrust himself in. As hard as he could.

Jensen carefully moved in and out, making Misha moan. "J-jensen."

"You're tight baby."

"I'm sorry."" Misha reached up and grabbed the top of Jensen's shaft. That was the last little bit he needed before he came. He moaned loudly, practically screaming Misha's name.

Jensen pushed in as deep as he could, finally hitting Misha's prostate, making him buck his hips with pleasure.

Jensen carefully pulled away and cleaned up his mess.

"I love you."

"I love you more Jenny." Misha kissed him on the nose and snuggled into his warm body. "Thank you. I was a gay virgin before tonight."

"No problem baby," Jensen whispered in his ear softly. 

It gave Misha the same feeling he had gotten when they first started talking about Destiel. The feeling of true love washed over him, giving him confidence.

Jensen was soon flipped over, and Misha was on top of him.

"Whoa," Jensen said surprised.

"You didn't think I could do this, did you?" Misha smirked and bit his lip, as he started to stroke Jenny. He leaned forward, his hands still working away, and placed love bites under Jensen's nipples.

Jensen bucked his hips and Misha lost his balance. He fell out of the bed and onto the floor.

"MUHAHAHA!" Jensen rolled over and fell on top of him once again. "I'm too classy for floor play."

"Okay Daddy," they both stood up and Misha thrusted Jensen against the wall, creating a loud bang. Misha kissed his neck and along his jawbone, before he trailed down to his collarbone. He left a series of small hickeys, before he got down on his knees...

Jensen moaned again, with pleasure. This was the only time someone has made him cum more than once.

"Jenny be quiet!" Misha insisted as he wiped his mouth. "I'll make you be quiet if I have to."

Jensen shrugged. Misha pushed him backwards on the bed, kissing his mouth. The kiss depended as time went by. Jensen was clutching Misha's hips as Misha tried to pull away.

"Stay... here," Jensen said breathing heavily.

"Do you have toys?" 

Jensen smiled, "yea, back in Texas. A whole closet in my sex dungeon."

Misha looked confused and smiled, Jensen laughed before kissing him to keep him silent.

Misha suddenly pushed Jensen away.

"Am...am I worthless?"

"I swear to god I will kill Mark for what he did. "

"Daddy... It doesn't bother me. I just wanted to know." Misha whimpered and bit back tears.

"How could you be worthless? You're amazing. I thank god that I'm so lucky to have you right now." 

"Thanks Jensen, you're too good for me." Misha kissed Jensen's cheek.

"I love you Dimitri. Okay? I'm so in love with you, this hurts. To see you like this. I'm... I'm not going to let anyone hurt us."

"I love you. Thanks for taking my virginity."

Jensen was shocked.

Misha sank under the covers with his back facing Jensen. Jensen scooted closer to him, wrapping his arm around him. He lifted his head, to kiss the back of Misha's head. And bit his ear gently.

"Goodnight baby. "

"I love you Jensen Ross Ackles." Misha sighed, grabbing Jenny's hand that was around him.

"I won't let anyone hurt you Dimitri Tippens Krushnic! I love you, unlike anyone has loved you before."

Jensen thought to himself for a long while. He examined the bruises around his lover's wrists. He was going to make Mark pay for what he did, one way or another.

Jensen ran his fingers along Misha's back and fell asleep snuggling him. Misha sighed, and fell asleep to the beat of Jensen's heartbeat. Exchanging body heat, since the blanket was on the floor and they were too comfortable on each other to get up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that was so bad...


	10. Chapter 10

"Mnn," Jensen groaned. "Good Morning Mishy!" Misha was still sound asleep beside him. Jensen kissed his forehead, and threw his clothes on. He put Misha's boxers on, on purpose this time, and went to make breakfast. Blueberry pancakes and orange juice.

Just as Jensen set the table, there was a knock on the door. He ran back and put his shorts on. He opened the door to see Jared, who looked really tired.

"Good Morning Ja-, You look horrible."

Jared sighed and walked in the door.

"You want anything to eat? I should probably go put a shirt on..." Jensen trailed off.

"No, Gen fixed breakfast earlier. And you go do that. I brought holy water as well Jensen. The noises you were making last night were unholy. You and whoever you had here last night kept me up. Like damn. I thought me and Gen were loud..." Jared laughed as Jensen put a clean shirt on.

"Sorry Jared, last night was the best though!" Jensen blushed and smiled.

Jared's jaw dropped as he saw Misha walk out of the hallway with only boxers on. "Morning Baby. My a$$ hurts." Misha kissed the back of Jensen's neck and wrapped his arms around him.

He went silent and got embarssed when he saw Jared.

"H-hey Jared," Misha coughed, and his his face in Jensen's shoulder.

Jared rolled his eyes and sighed. "Bye guys," Jared walked out.

"Did I ruin something?" Misha asked, as he looked up at him. Jensen grabbed his hands, "you didn't. He's just jealous."

"Why would he be jealous?"

Jenny smirked. "Because I have you and he doesn't." He paused. "He heard us last night too."

Misha gulped and blushed. "Hey baby its okay. He won't tell anyone," Jensen reassured him.

"Well..." Misha began to explain. "I don't want to hide it anymore! I've hidden it for so long." 

"Misha I love you so much, I don't want to hide it either." Misha jumped into Jensen's arms. "Do you wanna be my boyfriend?" He whispered. Jensen wrapped his arms around Misha, and grabbed his butt to pick him up. He nodded and kissed his lips. Misha took his arms from around Jensen's neck and grabbed his face and pulled him close. Jensen's tongue begged for an entrance. Misha teased him. He let him in, but pushed him right back out.

Jensen whinned, and Misha let him back in. 

"I wanna be yours... Forever. Dimitri."

"Promise?" Misha's grip on Jensen tightened.

Jensen nodded and kissed him softly, before letting him down.

They quickly ate their breakfast, witch Misha found surprisingly delicious. He no idea his boyfriend was such a good cook.

"We gotta go to some end of the season meeting baby. You ready?" Jensen grabbed his car keys.

Misha looked down at himself. "I'm naked!"

Jensen smirked and nodded. "Yea, that's the best."

"Stop being a naughty boy!" Misha kissed his cheek and laughed. He slapped his butt before he ran to the bed.  
He threw on his gray sweater and blue jeans. Jensen went out to start the car, Misha grabbed his phone and followed him out. He sat beside him, and went on Instagram.

He quickly pressed record, and Jensen didn't notice. "Hola Mishamigos, I just wanted to say that I'm officially taken." He moved the camera to look at Jensen's crotch. Then back to his face. "Back up ladies, that's all mine!"

Jensen didn't realize he was still recording and leaned over and kissed him. Misha pulled away after a couple seconds. "Uhh Jenny...still recording." Jensen laughed and hid his face in the back of the seat. "And post!"

"Damn you," he blushed. "The fangirls are gonna be so happy."

"Yea," Misha agreed. "Apparently we are a thing called cockles!"

"Haha, Cockles..." He drove awkwardly to the set. And pulled into his place.

"I'm scared Jensen. Mark..." Misha trailled off and looked out the window.

"Baby... I won't let him hurt you! Have you taken your meds today?" Jensen looked worried and tensed up. He rubbed the bruises on Misha's wrists. The sun hit hit his eyes at just the right angle, his bright blue eyes sparkled. His lips were just too 'kissable.' Even his nose was the cutest thing ever! Jensen remembered all of the reasons he loved Misha, and that list was too long.

Misha got out of the car and went to his trailer, where he forgot his medicine the night before. Jensen was the only thing stopping him from downing the whole bottle. He took two of the white/gray pills and washed them down with a bottle of water. He patted down his wrinkled sweater and left his trailer. They were supposed to meet at Eric's office for a meeting or party or something...

As he was walking back, he spotted Jensen and Jared talking. Jenny was all blushy and he noticed he had a slight boner. Misha ran over to him. "Why are you do happy?" He smirked and motioned to his dick.

Jensen studdered and Jared answered for him. "He was uh... Telling me about you, and him." Jared spoke slow and awkwardly.

"Oh," Misha blushed. "I understand. Now I'm happy. Let me go to the bathroom."

Jensen cocked his head and looked at him. "Can I come too?" He asked, loud enough for Jared and Misha to hear.

Jared shook his head and sighed. Misha pushed him backwards lightly and excused himself.

He contemplated jerking off in the bathroom, but ended up not doing it, because he heard footsteps.

He opened the stall door, and was shoved into it.

"Ello love, did you miss me?" Mark spit in his face.

"JEN-" Misha's call was cut off by Mark's punch. His screams were then muffled by Mark's jacket.

"Does what I do behind closed doors really affect what you do?" Misha whinned. "So what I like guys? That doesn't affect you!"

Mark snickered. "Well you are a famous GAY actor. So that promotes this disease. Its spreading like a wildfire!"

"Its not a disease Mark! Its not my fault I'm like this!" He raised his voice, witch earned him another punch. Mark pulled out a switch blade, and slowly ran it across Misha's shirt. Blood begin to seep through the fabric.

"You're certainly not trying to stop it. You and you're lover boy."

"Why me Mark? We were best friends! You were like a father to me, and now you hate me for finally being happy?"

"Its disgusting Misha! You need to understand that. Its unnatural."

"Is this unnatural?" Misha kissed him, and Marks grip on him loosened. "What? You liked it didn't you?"

"I'm sorry... Misha... I still think its wrong but wow."

Misha wiped his mouth. "Glad you liked it. That was disgusting. Well at least my boyfriend knows how to kiss back. You're welcome Mark."

Misha walked away, and wiped he blood off his face. Leaving Mark speechless. He winced with every step, the cut on his chest was deeper than he thought. He covered that with his arms, so no one could see.

"MISHA? WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED BABY?" Jensen yelled, as he ran over to his lover. He saw the blood drippig down his face, and the new bruises forming on his cheek bones.

"What's this meeting about?" He acted as if nothing happened.

"Misha, what the f**k happened?" Jensen pressed him.

"Can we talk about this later?" His voice got cold and defensive. "Why the f**k did we have to come here today?"

Jensen took a small step away from him. "Eric wanted to say thank you for another wonderful season. He wanted to say goodbye to us before we went back to our homes. He said he will call us when the script for next season is done. Speaking of witch... I don't want to leave you. Will you come back to Texas with me Misha?"

"Yes I will," Misha stepped closer to him. They kissed softly, but Misha winced in pain and pulled away. His lip was busted and left some blood on Jensen's face.

"Sorry," he whimpered and looked down at his feet, before he ran away again.


	11. Chapter 11

Jensen called him six times, but didn't get an answer. He asked around, and nobody had seen him. He finally bumped into Mark, who had blood on his hands. In front of everyone, Jensen slammed him on the ground.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Jensen paused to punch him. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY BABY BOY AGAIN. I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU!" 

Misha appeared in the doorway. "Jenny stop." He pleaded, but it didn't do any good. Jared ran over and had to pry Jensen off of Mark.

"Why did you do that?" Misha spoke softly. "He apologized. Its okay."

"It's clearly not okay," Jensen broke away from Jared's grip. "Look me in my eyes and tell me its okay!" Misha couldn't do it, and Jensen could see the tears forming in his eyes. "Misha this isn't okay. He has no right to treat you like that! I know how bad it hurt you."

Mark coughed and butted in. "He's just a little cocksucker who needs his boy toy to stand up for him." Jensen kicked the side of his head, causing him to pass out. He stormed over to Misha, who was still bleeding, and wiped the dry blood and sweat off his face. He ran his thumb along the bruises on his face, and almost started crying.

"Nobody," he coughed back the tears. "Nobody can treat my baby like that. You wouldn't hurt a soul, that's the only reason you wouldn't hit back. Its my job to protect you, and I failed. I'm sorry. That stinkin' son of a b**ch is gonna get it."

Misha sighed and wiped the forming tears away. "But he's right Jenny. I'm a disgusting cocksucker..."

"Well I am one too! I'm not letting you be alone, ever again. Okay?"

Misha nodded and grabbed his free hand.

"I love you."

"I love-" Jensen got cut off by Jared butting in.

"Guys go home and do this."

"Thanks for ruining the moment..." Misha trailed off. "I apologize for being rude. I'm sorry I crashed the party."

Jensen took his hand and walked out to the car. Misha had his meds in his pocket, if he forgot them this time he would be in trouble.

"Can I move in with you Jenny? In Texas?"

"Oh course you can!" His face was beaming with joy. "I'll catch your flight with you tomorrow. Go to your side of Canada and get your things. Then go back to my place. How does that sound?"

Misha smiled widely. "It sounds amazing. My trailer is empty. I don't carry many belongings. I have everything i need, on me. So I can just help you pack up tonight."

"YAY!" He paused. "On a more serious note, don't believe anything Mark said. Okay? He is so wrong.'

"Okay. But you still need to make the rules daddy! You need to tell me so I know!" Misha whinned like a baby.

Jensen thought for a long while.

"1, you have to obey me. 2, ask daddy for permission. Just so you don't get hurt. 3, you will get a punishment if you break a rule. 4, you can't be dominant unless I tell you. Is that enough?"

Misha shook his head no. "I need more."

"I'll make some more later, okay baby boy?"

"Okay Jenny," he laid his hand on Jenny's leg.

"I'm gonna clean you up when we get back to the apartment. I know the shower is kinda small, but it will work." 

Misha smirked and a smile grew across his face. Jensen loved the way the ends of Misha's mouth turned up. And the way his eyes crinkled at the corners when Misha smiled. He couldn't help but smile back.

Misha turned the radio on and was very surprised at what he heard. Taylor Swift. Shake it off. Just as he was about to change the station...Jensen started singing.

"AND TO THE FELLA OVER THERE WITH THE HELLA GOOD HAIR," he pointed to Misha. "WHY DON'T YOU COME ON OVER BABY WE CAN SHAKE. SHAKE. SHAKE."

"I DIDNT KNOW YOU LIKED T SWIFT! IM TELLING EVERYONE!!!" Misha teased him.

He stopped singing, "I swear you will get punished for this one!!!" Jensen smirked and continued driving.

"I'm joking babycakes." Misha laughed.

"You better be!" Jensen laughed with him, and patted his leg.

Once they got back to the apartment, Jensen quickly packed up his things, just to get a headstart. Jared came over and said his goodbyes. 

"I'm gonna miss you Jared," Misha said, sadly. 

Jared was the only one who was there for him, for a long time. He was so greatful for his best friend.

"I'm gonna miss you too Misha," he looked over at Jensen. "Take good care of him."

Jensen nodded. "Oh I will!" He kissed his head, and waved goodbye to Jared.

"Alright. Done packing. All there is left to do is go to the airport."

Misha frowned, and Jensen didn't know why. After a minute, he remembered, and felt like $hit for forgetting.

"Wait! We have one thing to do before we take the night flight."

"What is it? I thought we were leaving in the morning." Misha sighed, and thought that Jensen had still forgotten.

"Nope. We are taking the midnight flight out of here." He checked his watch. "We have three hours before we have to be at the airport. May I clean you up?"

Misha smirked and beamed with joy. "Yes Jenny."

Misha followed Jensen to the small bathroom. He slowly stripped Misha, minding the bruises and cuts on his body. He finished stripping his lover, before he quickly undressed himself and turned the hot water on.

He touched the bruises on Misha's face and spoke softly. "Hot water should ease the pain."

Jensen hopped into the small space first, and helped his lover in. The water got hotter as Jensen lathered him up. Misha faced the showerhead, and Jensen stood behind him. He made sure Misha was soapy...everywhere. He double checked, and ran his fingers through his wet hair.

Misha felt Jensen's hot breath on his neck, and his muscular arms coming around his waist. Misha finally felt at peace in Jenny's arms. Everything was perfect. Almost too perfect, that's when Misha felt something poking the small of his back.

"Oops," Jensen whispered in his ear. Misha blushed and slightly moaned. It was the same way Jensen talked when they first met. When he first layed eyes on his boyfriend. When they first connected.

"I knew it was you all along," Misha whispered. 

The air was steamy, and the shower glass was foggy.

"I knew it was you Jensen. The one I truely loved. All from the beginning."

He could feel Jensen's lips curl against his neck. Jensen chuckled. "Me too..." 

Misha felt Jensen's perfect soft lips on the back of his neck. They way they connected was the best feeling. Better the feeling of your happiest dream coming true. It was the purest of feelings, that words could not describe. It was more than love. They both knew that.

Jensen turned Misha around to kiss him. He pushed him against the glass, and pinned him there. He kissed him roughly, and bit his lip. Jensen winced, but Misha soothed the bite with his tongue. He smiled as he kissed him roughly, and let Jensen take control.

Jensen sighed in his ear, and bit down on Misha's neck. He started to give him a hickey, but pulled away when he remebered Misha's no visable hickey rule.

Jensen was still pinned, but had sorta control. "You really are an angel, aren't you?"

Misha smirked and let jensen go.   
Jensen flipped him around and pinned him to the glass.

"Am I allowed to take your mind off of Mark and the pain?" Jensen whispered sugestively in Misha's ear.

"Y-yes you are."

Jensen was gentle. He was careful not to hurt his lover any further. Every now and then he would run a finger over the cut or bruise and tell Misha it would be okay. He worked slowly, to please him. They usually liked it rough, but they were both cautious for a number of reasons. Misha felt Jenny's steamy breath on his neck, and a final thrust, that made him climax. Misha bucked his hips foreward and Jensen chuckled, pulling out slowly.

"Jenny, I love you. You complete me. Without you, I would be worth nothing. I'm too worthless to even lick the sweat off your balls. Mark was right. So thank you." He was trying to be serious, but blushed at what he said.

"You're always worth it. You always have been. Mark Sheppard is a worthless cunt, you're so much more. I love you more, okay?" Jensen spoke softly, and he gripped Misha's hip bones tighter. "I'll never let you go."

The water was starting to get cold, as it poured against his back. He rinsed the both of them off and grabbed a towel. There was only one left, and he gave it to Misha. He could feel him shivering in his arms once the water turned off. He held him tight, in hopes to keep him warm, before he gave him the towel.

He quickly dried off and sat on the squeaky bed. It wasn't but five minutes later, Jensen, fully clothed, was sitting beside him. Since the water had left his skin, the cuts on his face and torso were starting to burn. Misha winced just sitting there. Jensen carefully slid one of his shirts on Misha. The only shirt Misha had, was all bloody.

Misha loved the way Jensen's shirt felt on his skin. The scent that came off of it filled his nose and his eyes lit up. It was like having Jenny's touch at all times. He absolutely loved it.

Misha put on his jeans, and let his lover put his belt on him.

"You ready to go?" Jensen asked him, once he finished fumbling with the belt buckle.

"I'm almost ready to go. One thing to do first..." He rocked on the ball of his feet, catching himself on his tiptoes. He reached up and planted a kiss on Jensen's lips.

They packed up the car and checked out with Eric. Jensen started the car, and went to turn the raido up. He paused. The radio read Paint it Black by Andy Black.

"I've never heard this before." He turned it up slightly and backed out of the parking lot. They made their way to the freeway, the song was a third of the way in. It sounded like a normal rock and roll love song. He was about to turn it off since it didn't really appeal to his ears. That's when Misha started singing.

"Every time you walk away, I loose the one I need to save. I just paint it black, like starting over. Every time I loose a fight, and I'm dying to be right. I just paint it black. So you remember. This won't last forever. Its just another night.

Jensen sat there shocked, and looked over at Misha. Misha smiled and stared back into Jensen's glossy green eyes. 

Same old song, we sang along, never knowing how its gonna' end. I am here with love my dear, we can let it go and start again.  
In my heart we share a home, and all the years that we have grown, you know we've got each other."

"This song always makes me think of us Jenny. I know we haven't been official for long, but I still love you with all of my heart."

Jensen smiled back at him. "If its possible, I love you even more than that."

Jensen left the song on. A the couple of verses passed and Misha started singing again.

"So look in my eyes, clear as the skies. You can see right through me. Your heart beats through me. And no matter where you are, I won't leave you behind. We'll make it out alive. We'll make it out alive."

Jensen couldn't help but smile at Misha. "I love you. So f**king much!'

"Ah ah, no cussing sir." 

Jensen pulled the car over in the middle of busy traffic just to kiss Misha. 

***********************

Their flight was called, they rode first class of course. There was a bed, surprisingly comfort than the one in the apartment. Jensen got nervous, extremely nervous and begun to shake. The plane hadn't even taken off yet.

"Well, I have one thing in common with Dean... I'm terrified of flying. Witch doesn't make sense since I fly all the time. I usually just turn my headphones all the way up and try not to throw up. Other times I just drink until I fall asleep. It works... Sometimes."

Misha held him close to his body, and cuddled him. "Is this helping at all?" Jensen stopped shaking and he breathed slower. He nodded yes and fell asleep in Misha's arms.

The plane had landed."Wake up baby boy," Misha shook him awake.

"W-what?" He sat up and wiped his eyes. 

"Baby, the plane landed. You gotta get up, we are about to get off. The trip wasnt that long, but you fell asleep. My poor baby got scared." Misha frowned.

"Your poor baby is a man... A man that just can't handle air planes." Misha laughed at him and hugged him again.

"Okay. Filming in Canada, I live on the other side of Canada. We are there now. I should leave now, and get you get back to Texas."

Jensen was confused. "You're coming back to Texas with me. We are here to pack up your things!"

Misha smiled widely. "I thought you were gonna abandon me, like everyone else always did."

"I can't leave you behind. I love you." Jensen smoothed his shirt down and placed a kiss on Misha's lips.


	12. Chapter 12

Misha owned a pretty big house, it was very nice inside and out. Glossy wooden floors, white walls, spiral steps. Jensen slipped when he took his shoes off. He grabbed Misha's shoulder to balance himself. 

"Hehe whoa!" Jensen laughed to himself. Misha shook his head and lead them up to his room. There was a nice black, California king bed, in the center of the red walls. Jensen flopped down on the soft bed with a sigh.

"Nice house baby boy. I like the bed too... Its nothing compared to the water bed at home though." Jensen smirked. Misha kicked his shoes off and crashed on top of his boyfriend. "I can't wait to screw you on a waterbed!" Jensen smirked, "me either." Misha went down kissing Jensen's neck, witch turned him on, and nipped at his jawbone.

"M-misha...mnnnn... We have to pack baby."

"Later," Misha whinned into Jensen's ear. "We don't have to leave for Texas till tomorrow."

"B-but...ahhh" Misha sucked on his neck making him moan. "Let's pack up so we can take as long as we want."

"Fine!" Misha whimpered and tried to get up. Jensen wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him in for a slow and passionate kiss. Jenny caught upper lip dominance and forced his tongue in Misha's mouth. He moaned with pleasure and let his hands find there way up Jensen's hips.

"Sorry for being a cockblock," Jensen whispered between kisses.

"It's fine Daddy." Misha pulled back and licked his lips. "I love the way you taste... Now I'm gonna go fill up two suitcases. My finest clothes and belongings. I hope you don't mind me borrowing your clothes." Misha smiled and had that 'if u like it or not' attitude, Jensen loved it.

Misha packed up and Jensen took the suitcases out to the car. It was about 4 am once they got settled back down.

"Misha? I usually sleep naked... Do you mind if I do?"

Misha laughed to himself. "Do I mind? Your hot body next to me?" Misha took his shirt off.

"Oohh laaa laaa."

Misha pulled the covers back and got into his bed, Jensen wasn't far behind. He opened his arms, revealing his rock hard abs, giving room for Misha to snuggle into him if he wanted. Misha took the offer and layed his hand on Jensen's stomach, and rested his head in Jensen's neck. 

Misha's hot breath tickled his neck, and they couldn't be any happier. 

"I love you, you know that?" Jensen played with Misha's hair and gently scratched at his bare back.

"Mhmm. I love you too... More than anything else. It feels so good finally being able to say that." Misha looked up at him, and kissed along his jawbone.

Jensen moaned softly and dug his nails into Misha's back. Misha ran his fingers up and down Jensen's torso, making him giggle.

"Hey, that tickles!" He turned his neck and kissed Misha. He was quickly pushed away as Misha rolled on top of him. Jensen started to put love bites on his collar bone, but Misha reached back and grabbed his cock, making him buck his hips and pull away.

"Ahh. Ahh. What did I tell you? No visable hickeys sir."

Jensen blushed. "Sorry!" Misha still had a hold of his dick, witch turned him on. He could feel a boner coming.

"Do you like this or something? You're harder than your abs." Jensen grabbed Misha by the back of his head and pulled him down into a kiss. Misha let go after a while and went back to being the small spoon.

~•~

They rode first class, ofcourse. The flight started out really rough. Jensen got all nervous again. He had a minor panic attack, and Misha cuddled up to him and let him know he was okay. The flight attendant seemed to watch them like a hawk. Jensen was already anxious and agrivated, and he easily snapped.

"Why do you keep looking at me?"

Misha held him close.

"You- you're Jensen Ackles...and- and- Misha Collins!" The blonde haired girl wearing a uniform started to squeal.

"It's nice to meet a fan," Misha said. "What's your name?"

"Lola is the name. I'm more of a Sam girl, but you two will do. Destiel is my otp, so I'm dying inside."

"If you're not already dead, I know how to kill you." Jensen smirked and got up, he straddled Misha in his seat.  
Lola screamed and pulled out her phone.

Misha grabbed Jensen by the fine hairs on the back of his head and pulled him forward. He laughed just before Misha connected their lips. Jensen kissed back softly and pulled away smiling and stared into his eyes.

"Well c'mon!"

Jensen growled under his breath, Misha laughed. Jenny took control over the situation and roughly pressed their lips together, he pulled away slightly and ran his tongue across Misha's bottom lip. He opened his mouth slightly, allowing Jensen to deepen the kiss. Jensen bit down on Misha's tongue and he moaned slightly, holding onto Jensen's hips.

Misha felt something poking his stomach and let his hand travel to see what it was. The object poking him was nothing other than Jenny's lil boner. Misha started to unzip his pants...

"Whoa whoa whoa. Keep it pg! I'm putting this on Instagram idgits."

"Whoops," Misha giggled and pushed Jensen away. Jensen turned around to cover himself and fix his pants.

"I've gotta go back out there. Can I get an autograph?"

"Sure thing sweetheart," Jensen pulled out a napkin. 'Keep being awesome- J. Ackles.' Misha signed the other side. 'DESTIEL IS REALLLL. love you - Misha.' 

"Here ya go, oh and can you get me some whiskey while you're at it?"

Lola brought back two glasses. Misha gave his to Jensen. That was a bad idea.


	13. Chapter 13

Jenny was a little tipsy. Well a lot...

"Jensen...ugh... Jensen no! Keep your shirt on. Babe, babe stop..." Misha pulled his shirt back down. "We can't f**k on a plane."

"Whyyyy not?" He whined in Misha's ear.

"Because baby. Just c'mere." Misha grabbed him and cuddled him on the plane. No sex. Misha was too classy to give plane blow jobs.

Jensen eventually fell asleep on him, and by the time the plane landed he was sorta sober. Jensen called his uncle, he picked them up. Being the cliche lovers that they are, they secretly made out in the backseat. It was all too quiet and he got chills of suspence.

"Why are you two so quiet? What are those noises?" Jensen's uncle asked.

"Nothing. No reason," Jensen answered a little too quickly.

"Hmm, okay."

~•~

"How long is your f**king driveway Ackles? I'm nervous and this isn't helping!!!"

"Misha relax, its about a mile long, and he's driving slow."

Five minutes had passed of Misha clutching Jensen's hand and anxiously looking out the window. His stomach dropped when he saw the Texan mansion. It was beautiful, the outside mostly made of red-oak, and the rims of the windows were marble.

He was speachless. At awe, his grip on Jensen's hand loosened. "Is something wrong?" Jensen questioned.

"N...no! It's just amazing..." Misha secretly hoped that, that is the place where he'd be forever, in his lover's arms. His heart spoke before his brain when he was with Jensen Ross Ackles. Most of the time, his thoughts and feelings just melted together, and the only thing that made sence was his relationship. Even that, sometimes blurred with depression.

Jensen wasn't like other guys. Not just some guy you can leave on the street when you're don't with him. Not the type of person to just throw you away. But the type that made you beg for more. A strong hand that holds you up. An incredible man that makes the world around you disappear. The one and only love, that teenage girls dream of. He was the only person that made Misha happy.

They left all the bags in Jensen's uncle's Buick. Misha was very anxious, but Jensen insisted on being a tease. His uncle sat in the car, Jensen told him not to peak, but we all know he was. 

"Jensen why is your co-worker moving in? And why do you not want me to look?"

"Sir, just listen to me please."

Instead of going through the front door, Jensen walked around to the back with Misha. The dim light was perfect. Misha's face was bright, he shinned through the dark. Jensen found their faces inches from one another in front of the back door.

"Why am I so nervous?"

"Maybe, because..." Jensen's voice was soft and sweet, as he spoke against Misha's lips. "Because you're here, with me, right now. Are you sure you're ready to do this? Move in with your boyfriend of two days?"

"More like best friend for 8 years and secret true love."

"Would it be too cliché to just make out right now?"

"I don't know, you tell me." Misha cupped Jensen's face and kissed him.

"I guess not!"he mumbled into Misha's mouth. His breathing slowed, and synced with his lovers.

Misha pulled away satisfied, with the taste of Jensen's tongue still lingering in his mouth.

"Ready to go inside?'

"Yes master."

Jensen slid the key inside the lock, and twisted it making a clinking noise. He pushed the door open and a gust of hot wind came out. The house smelled of axe and lavender. Misha was greeted by a rug just inside the back door. He was cautious and stood still, looking around like a lost boy. Afraid that if he touched something he would get in trouble.

"Mi casa es tu casa!"

"Thanks Jensen. I'm just, i'll just have to get used to all of this!" He gestured to the house. "I might get lost in here!"

"I'll give you a tour after we get settled in, okay?"

Misha nodded and wiped his shoes off before stepping further into the house. He was still weary about messing up the place, Jensen could sense it. He still acted like a nervous friend at a sleepover party.

"Babe, this is your house now. Do what you want. Tear it apart for all I care. Look around a bit."

Jensen walked through the house, to the front door and unlocked it for his uncle, leaving Misha still standing there stricken by awe.

"This place is amazing Jenny." He found his way to the couch.

Jensen thanked his uncle and brought in the three bags.

"Follow me baby."

Jensen took the bags up the steps down the hall. Misha wasn't far behind him. Upstairs had only two rooms. A huge bedroom, along with a decent sized bathroom.

"Whoa!" Is all Misha could get out before Jensen dropped their bags and pushed him onto the king sized waterbed. "I hope you don't mind me borrowing your clothes."

"Why would I mind?"

Misha laughed. "I like this bed. Should be fun, if you know what I mean." He bit his lip and hooked his fingers in Jensen's belt loops.

"I'm glad I don't have neighbors."

With hunger for Jensen in his eyes, he ripped his clothes off. He pawed at his crotch and bit his lip.

"Easy with my merchandice!" Jensen laughed and carefully kissed him, begging for more.


	14. Chapter 14

"Misha...mnhn..."

Jensen was on top of his covering his mouth with one of his hands, the other one holding his hip. Misha rolled his eyes a bit. He looked at him with pleasure. Begging him with his eyes, to let him moan Jensen's name. Jensen pulled his hand away and stroked Misha's cheek before kissing his lips.

Hungrily, Misha pulled him closer and left scratches on his back. He finally moaned his name, with closed eyes. Jenny's thrusts got lazier and the kisses softer and and more gentle.

"Good?" He whispered as he pulled out.

"Y-yeah... You're really good. How'd I get so lucky?"

Jensen fell beside him, on his back, breathless. "I'm the lucky one darling."

Misha climbed on top of Jensen, kissing his neck, and down his chest.

"How'd you take controll of me?" Jensen asked, his heart pounding.

"Oh, I just hit your weak spot."

Mishas hands found thier way down to Jensen's errection and he stroked carefully.

Jensen blushed. "I don't," he moaned slightly, "h-have a weak spot!"

Misha fell back to the bed beside Jensen.

Jensen breathed heavily as he turned and layed on his stomach, his left arm curled over Misha's chest.

Misha leaned over and kissed Jensen's neck once more. Jensen held back a moan.

"Yeah, no weak spot!" 

Jensen stuck his tongue out. "Shut up!"

Misha giggled. "Hehe nope," in a high pitched voice.

"Fine. I'll just make you shut up." Jensen kissed him, but Misha started saying random crap into the kiss and kept biting Jensen.

"I'm the one who..." "OW! Quit biting my lips!"

"You know you love it."

Jensen pulled the covers over himself and laughed. "Shut up about my pain kink you idgit."

"I will never shut up." Misha loudly hummed, and made fart noises with his mouth.

"UGH GO TO SLEEP!!!" Jensen laughed, clutching the covers.

"Okay okay babe." Misha leaned over and kissed his forehead.

Jensen cuddled his warm body until he was sleep. He felt, very... guilty. Even though he broke it off with Dannel over a year ago, he felt bad deep down.

When they broke up, the feelings were mutual. Thats all there is too it. They didn't fight, never violet, just agreed that the feelings had subsided. She still called all the time, they still cared about each other. They were actually close friends that loved each other, just not in that way.

He didn't understand why he felt so guilty. Danneel has had a different boyfriend for the last two months, and now Jensen is settling down with his best friend of 8 years... It was all so unreal to him. How did he ever get so lucky to have such a clean break and easy, fast love?

The bed was warm, Misha was restless. Jensen watched him sleep, not because he was creepy, but he couldn't sleep. Too many thoughts flooded his head all at once.

"S-stop," Misha mumbled in his sleep, as he clutched the silky bed sheet.

Jensen contemplated waking him up. Instead he cuddled him and stroked his hair. "N-no, please..." 

"It's okay baby." Jensen kissed Misha's forehead.

Misha stirred in his sleep. He woke up panicked. Jensen's warm hands were wrapped around his torso, he was okay. They were okay.

"What's wrong?"

"Thank god it was just a dream. Oh Jensen." His heart skipped a beat when he looked into Jensen's eyes and kissed his whole face.

Jensen laughed and kissed back. "What happened."

"Mark killed you and tied me up..."

Jensen was speachless.

"You dont understand how happy i am to see you."

"Hey, ill always be here."

Jensen cuddled the stressed out Misha, he felt his heart racing and beating through his chest. Jensen layed his head on Misha's chest to calm him down.

~•~

"Good morning!" Misha stroked sleeping Jensen's hair.

"Hey," he yawned. "My mailbox is probably overflowing. Wanna go for a run?"

Misha nodded. "Yeah, ahhh!" He stretched. "Can we go to a bar later too?"

"Yeah of course." Jensen kissed Misha on his forehead. He sat up and went to his closet. He put on knee length black shorts, a light blue tank top, ankle socks, and black and white vans.

"Looking fine Jenny! Now come dress me." 

Jensen grabbed a white v-neck and slipped it over Misha's torso, his fingers skimming across his skin ad he pulled Misha's shirt down. Misha wasn't much for shorts, so Jensen grabbed his gray capris.

It was 9am, the Texas heat was already setting in. The two love birds ran side by side. Sweat pouring down thier bodies as thier legs flexed and kept pushing foreward. Sweat seeped through Jensen's shirt. 

"Hey Jenny. Stop for a second." Mish begged, and they both stopped. They were already 3/4ths of the way there.  
"C'mere" 

Jensen inched closer. Misha reached for the bottom of Jensen's shirt and pulled it off slowly, wiping some sweat away.

Jensen flexed as Misha touched his body. 

"Is it bad that i find you extremely attractive when you're sweaty?"

"Not at all, because that means you're most likely turned on right now." Jensen pulled Misha's shirt off.

Their both sweaty bodies smashed together. Thier lips connected instantly in the diveway. This was just an excuse for Misha to taste Jensen again. The taste he had starved for, for so long. The man he hungered for, for so long, was all his. His fingers traced circles on Jensen's back, Jensen gripped Mishas hips, holding him close.

They broke the kiss, gasping for air. Jensen ran a hand through his damp hair and licked his lips.

They continued thier run, shirtless. Jensen was right, the mailbox was overflowing. Misha helped him carry the stuff back. 

They threw the mail on the table, Jensen would worry about it later. The only thing on his mind at this moment was Misha.


	15. Chapter 15

3pm

Jensen and Misha decided to take a nap after thier rough, sweaty, and steamy morning. Jensen was sore and didn't want to do anything either. Misha woke up around 3 and decided to go fix them mac n cheese.

Jensen woke up a half an hour later and made his way downstairs to Misha. The smell of the stove filled the air.

"Oo! Did you do this?"

"Mabye." Jensen sat down at the table and Misha layed out everything.

'Thank you hun."

They both ate. Staring into each other's eyes every now and then.  
Time seemed to pass very slow.

~•~

It was Nine in the Afternoon. The house was quiet. Jensen's warm arms curled around Misha's torso. Thier eyes were fixed on the large tv, witch was playing the delightful movie Forest Gump.

"Ready to go? Or do you just want to stay here?" Misha asked, turning his head to face Jensen. 

"I wanna take you out to a local bar if it's okay?"

"I'll go anywhere with you."

Misha kissed Jensen's fanfiction-perfect lips. He hesitantly stood up, Jenny's arms fell to the couch. He pouted, the cool air touched the patch of skin showing on his stomach, where Jensen's hands were.

~•~

The crisp smell of alcohol burned Misha's nose as he stepped inside. Jensen got caught up holding the heavy black door for the parade of people comming inside. Misha was just pushed along like a small fish in a large school, in the middle of the ocean. He whimpered as the croud of people trampled him. Jensen found him and picked him up on his shoulders. Only untill they got out of the cround and over to the side.

"Its usually not this crowded." He looked around. "I don't know what's going on." Thats when he heard the screeching noise of a guitar being plugged up to an amp. "Anyways, do you want me to get us some drinks."  
Misha nodded, Jensen stole a kiss before he walked over to the bar.

He noticed a familiar face sipping from a bud light.

"Sam?" Jensen asked, sitting down beside him.

"Jensen! Wow. So good to see you again." Sam sorta side hugged him.

"Are you playing here tonight?"

"Yeah!" Sam smiled. "You didn't come here alone did you?"

Jensen shook his head. "I'm actually over her to get drinks for me and my date."

"Really? Who's the lucky girl?"

Jensen coughed a bit. "Uh.. Actually...I ts Guy. Misha. One of my co-stars from Supernatural."

Sam laughed. "My mistake. Anyways, i have a new song that i wrote. I'm playing it for the first time ever tonight."

"Im glad i get to hear it."

Jensen ordered two beers and made his way back to Misha.

"Hey babe. An old friend is playing tonight. Sam Grow. He's from Maryland. We sorta just met at this bar a few years back. It was the first time he was on tour."

"Nice." Misha took his drink. "I'm not drinking anymore than this. Someone needs to drive home."

"I'm gonna try and be responsible."

~•~

Sam got up on stage. Jensen and Misha made thier way towards the stage. Misha was dragging Jensen behind him. Jensen's hands were already all over Misha. He wasn't being responsible like he said.

"How are y'all doing tonight?"

Jensen screamed

"Ow my ear!" Misha whinned.

"Sorry." Jensen kissed him.

"Alright I'm gonna start with an original song that I've never played before. So everyone grab the love of your life. Its called 'That Close to You.'"

Jensen wrapped his arms around Misha and kissed the back of his neck. Butterflys flapped thier wings in Misha's stomach as he felt Jensen's lips against his skin.

"If i walked up to you, talk real smooth, throw a pick up line or two, baby would you hear me?  
And what would you think if i bought you a drink? I know you know that's scene, but baby would you see me?  
You've been sitting over there playing with a bar napkin. I'm over here but i wanna be next to you.  
I wanna be closer than that red dress red lip-stick. Marlboro red taste on your kiss. The tattoo on your skin, that can feel my breathing in. I wanna be that touch tonight. The chills runnig up your spine. So tell me what i gotta do, to get that close to you.  
If i took a chance, reach for your hand, pulled you on the floor to dance, baby would you follow?  
If i spun you right, held you tight, would we have to end the night? Or could be dance till tomorrow?  
Cause I wanna be closer than that red dress red lip-stick. Marlboro red taste on your kiss. The tattoo on your skin, that can feel my breathing in. I wanna be that touch tonight. The chills runnig up your spine. So tell me what i gotta do, to get that close to you.  
Tell me what I gotta do. To be the one who's loving you. Yeah! I wanna be closer than that red dress red lip-stick. Marlboro red taste on your kiss. The tattoo on your skin, that can feel my breathing in. I wanna be that touch tonight. The chills runnig up your spine. So tell me what i gotta do, to get that close to you.  
Ohhhh, to get that close to you.  
If i walked up to you, talk real smooth, throw a pick up line or two, baby would you hear me?  
And what would you think if i bought you a drink? I know you know that's scene, but baby would you see me?"

Misha couldn't help but smile. He knew that the love of his life was standing right beside him. He knew that Jensen would be the chills up his spine, the fingers on his skin, the breath on his neck. 

They danced, well Misha danced. Jensen was a mess on his feet, but swayed his hips along to the beat.

~•~

Misha held his stomach as he laughed. Jensen pulled him behind him as they ran through the parking lot, back to the car. Drunk Jensen singing, again. Misha could keep up as laughter overcame him.

"What's so funny?"

"You!" Misha tried to pull himself together. "You are just running around the parking lot making random noises and-" Jensen tripped and was laying on the blacktop. "Are you okay?"

"Ow!" He stood up, with the help of his boyfriend, and rubbed his butt. "Im fine," he pouted.

"Okay good." Misha laughed again. Jensen had made a complete fool out of himself. Running around a busy parking lot, making bird noises, and now tripping. Misha chased behind him trying to get him to settle down, but it didn't work. It looked like two wasted guys just running around. It was even worse that it was 2am.

"Let's just go home love."

The bar wasn't even 20 minutes away from thier house, but Jensen was passes out in the passenger seat. Misha stopped himself from turning the radio up, to let Jenny sleep.

Misha shook him, and Jensen whinned. "Go awaayyyy."

"C'mon lazy a$$. Get up so we can go to bed."

He wouldn't budge. Misha had to pretty much drag him inside. He flopped Jensen's body on the couch. He crawled on top of him as a blanket and shortly fell asleep on Jensen's warm chest. His heart beat slow, and pounding againt Misha's body. It was perfect. It was what he had always wanted. The only time he was ever happy, was with Jensen.

"Good morning," Misha moaned into Jensen's chest.

Jensen wiped his eyes, hungover and sick to his stomach. "Ughhhggh. My head hurts." 

Misha kissed Jensen's forehead and got up. "Just rest okay." He found his phone and sat in the chair beside the couch. 

"Hola Mishamigos, had a rough nite at a bar. Jenny isnt feelin too good." He posted a picture that he took. Jensen passed out on the couch, his hair a mess, and his arms and legs spread out. It was cute and funny.

"Are you hungry?" He finally managed to get out. He earned a groan from Jensen, but nothing else. He decided to take care of his 'sick puppy.' He poured a glass of ginger-ale and set it on the table beside the couch. He found an extra blanket and wrapped him up like a bae-rito (burrito.) Finally he brought out the bathroom trashcan, just in case Jensen decided to throw up.

Misha decided to read some fanfiction, since he's destiel trash #1.

He was startled by the abrupt sound of Jensen's phone ringing. The called ID read 'Uncle Ryan.'

"Jensen, wake up baby. Your uncle is calling." Misha wiped the forming beads of sweat off of Jensen's forehead. He then gave Jensen his ringing phone.

"Hello." Jensen said plainly.

"Heyyy. I heard you were back in town. Wanna come over later? Im cooking on the grill. Most of the family is comming over. Your horses missed you."

Jensen sat up, and widenes his eyes. "Ace and Spade! My boys. Have you been taking good care of them?"

"Of course!"

"Yay!" Jensen cheered. "I'm actually kinda hung over right now. I don't feel good. But i wanna come see them. Oh and can i bring a plus one?"

Uncle Ryan was silent. 

"I mean. I don't have to, but I'd like to."

"Well a lot of people will be here. Pretty much your whole family is coming. They will probably want you to be social and not hanging with a friend the whole time. Unless this person is family too."

"Can i make exception for my special someone?" Jensen pleaded.

"Why didn't you tell me that you had a girlfriend?" There was hope in his uncle's voice. "Of course you can bring her."

He chewed the inside of his cheek. "Actually... I don't have a girlfriend..."

"What do you mean then? Your mother? My ex-wife?" He joked.

"Just can i bring them? I'll explain later."

"Yeah. Fine. Just make sure you spend time with us."

"Well do. I'll be over in a couple hours." He hung up fast and stared at Misha. "Looks like we are going to my Uncle's ranch for dinner. My family wants to see me. He's doing a cookout or whatever. I'm excited because i get to see my horses."

"Awesome. I hope you have fun babe."

"No, you're comming with me. I'm showwing you off. Im so proud to have you. And mabye then we can ride the horses?'

Misha sucked his teeth. "I've never ridden a horse. I'll probably make a fool out of myself."

"You've ridden a horse before," he smirked and pointed to himself. "But seriously, I'll help you. It will be okay."

"Yeah. Oh yeah. You were a rough ride! I struggled to stay on. But i loved every second of it." Misha smiled. "I'm just worried. How will your family react to me? Will they like me? What if they don't, and then kick you out. What if i ruin everything?"

"Don't think about it like that." Jensen wiped his mouth and grabbed Misha's hands. "Everything is gonna be okay."

"Okay Daddy..."


	16. Chapter 16

Jensen fiddled with the buttons on his flannel.

"Wow you're turning into Dean. It's still hot."

Jensen smiled. "You're the absolute best. I should have said i love you sooner..."

Jensen was nervous. He had lied earlier. He said that everything would be okay, but deep down he was really scared. Scared that his family wouldn't like Misha. 

"Hush, im trying to look nice."

"You always look nice."

The 15 minute car ride seemed to last forever. Jensen felt sick with every move of the steering wheel. He hoped for the best, still knowing there's a chance that this could go horribly wrong. 

"We're here," he said shakily to Misha and rolled the windows down. 

"It's gonna be okay." Misha layed a hand on Jensen's thigh. He grabbed Misha's hand and held it in his own. "Hey Dadd- Jensen... Is that your uncle?"

A taller, older man, stood outside the car.

"Hey Jen!" A familiar voice exclaimed. "Hello.. Sorry i don't know your name..."

"Hey uncle Ryan! This is Misha. My... My-"

"I told you not to bring a friend, that it had to be someone special. So tell me what's going on!"

"This is my boy-friend..."

"Why didn't you just tell me? I don't care where you put your dick. I care that you are happy."

Jensen smiled and Misha squeezed his hand. "I told you everything was gonna be alright."

"Yeah you did baby, i should have listened to you." Jensen kissed Misha's lips.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Get a room guys!" His uncle joked. "I'm just glad to see you happy. And Misha is his name correct?"

"Yes it is. Misha Collins. He plays the angel Castiel, on Supernatural."

"Oh.. So one of your acting buddies? How long have you been together?"

"Few days. But we've known each other for over 8 years." Jensen looked lustfully at his boyfriend. "And I've never been happier with anyone else."

"That's good to hear. Why don't yall come in."

"I'd like to go see my boys first if that's okay."

Ryan smiled. "Sure thing." He walked back up to the ranch house.

Jensen got out of the car and Misha followed him. They walked hand in hand to the gate.

The rough Texas dirt battered against Jensen's boots. They approached an all black, tall, very muscular horse.

"This is Ace. I raised him from a foal. And that.." He pointed to a smaller horse. It was black with splotches of white. "Thats Spade. Ace's younger broher. They've always been my boys. I don't know... I've always had a bond with them."

Misha looked into Jensen's eyes, like he was staring past the leafy-green eyes. Like he was staring into his soul. "I never knew this about you Jensen." He smiled. "These are some beautiful horses as well."

"Thank you my love. I've always dreamt of riding them, but only with the love of my life... So if you want... I'd like to go on a ride with you."

"I'd love to." He planted a kiss on Misha's cheek.

~•~

Misha stuggled to pull himself onto the horse. Jensen being the wonderful boyfriend that he is, grabbed his butt and pushed him up.

"You pervert!"

Jensen chuckled. "I know you like it."

"Shut up." Misha grabed the black and white horse's reigns and looked clueless. "What do i do?"

Jensen really wanted to hop on Ace and ride away, but instead climbed behind Misha on Spade. He layed his gentle hands on Misha's. 

"Grab and pull here. Pull to the opposite of witch side you want to go to. I'm right here."

"Thank you daddy."

Jensen lightly kicked his heels and they were off. Jensen wrapped his arms around Misha's torso, but let go to help once it was needed. As they picked up speed, Misha's dark and beautiful hair blew back. Jensen helped and leaded them to a path, that he used to travel as a kid. Whenever his father would get out of hand

The path through the forest was beautiful. Sunlight gleamed off of the trees. The smell of rain and lavender filled the air. It was just as perfect as Jensen remembered it. The only place the felt safe. Where his worries flyed away.

His seemingly endless memories flashed through his head. The many times that he had eaten lunch or chased butterflies. Even his first girlfriend. He had taken her back there. A single tear escaped from his eyes as these memories flodded his brain.

"Are you okay Jenny?" Misha felt him shiver against his body.

"Yeah, im fine babe." He closed his eyes and layed his head on Misha's back. "I'm okay. We are okay..."

"What's the matter?"

Jensen told him about everything. Almost every memory he remebered from that patch of forest.

"Do you want to leave?"

"No. Because I've always wanted to take the special someone back here. I've always felt safe back here... And now that im with you. Here. It's just amazing. It means the world to me that you came here with me."

"You know I'd do anything for you."

~•~

Back at the ranch house, Uncle Ryan anxiously waited for Jensen and his boy to get back. 

By the time they got back, hamburgers, baked beans, fried potatos, and hot dogs were all layed out on the picnic table. Jensen walked around hand in hand with Misha. Not caring who saw or what they thought.  
That was untill he spotted his father. He pulled his hand away and crossed his arms. Jensen turned around and walked back to the stables, looking down at the ground the whole time. This is what he was afraid of.

Misha tried to follow him, but he became irritated.

"Im fine. Just give me a minute."

Misha ended up walking back to the house alone. Awkward and a bit scared... He sat next to Jensen's uncle and made small talk for a bit.

Jensen's Uncle was pretty cool. They bonded over Supernatural for like 10 minutes. Thats when a face, he'd only seen once, came over. Alan Ackles.

"Hey...Who are you?" Alan was rude.

He gave off bad vibes, so Misha didn't want to tell the truth

"I'm a friend of Jensen's thats in town..." 

"Oh." He sneared. "I didn't think that abomination of a son was in town. Where is he?"

"You're his dad?" Misha looked confused. If this was his father, it would mean bad news. Jensen never talked about his father. But from what he knew, he wasn't a good guy.

"Yeah. Are you dumb or something? So where is the fag boy? I need to talk to him. He knows god damnes well he's not welcome around here."

Misha felt really awkward and held back a couple tears. "What do you have against him?"

"He's not the man i raised. He's not even a man at all. I'm guessing that you don't know he's a fag? Mabye that's why you are still friends with him."

Misha really didn't want to bite back and cause a scene, but the words came out, and he couldn't stop. He stood up, barely taller than Jensen's dad. "Don't you ever talk about Jensen like that! He's the best thing that has ever happend to me! I love him for who he is, and nothing can change that."

"You're spending too much time with him. He's starting to rub off on you. We should get you some help. I'll pay for you to go home and get some better friends." Alan started to write something down on a piece of paper when Misha shoved him.

"No wonder he doesn't like you. He makes me the happiest guy in the world. The best BOYFRIEND i could ask for. And you sir are nothing butba dick. He deserves a better father." 

"You two worthless fags go have fun."

Misha stormed off in tears. He heard Uncle Ryan yelling at Alan. In the distance he heard something like "leave them alone." Jensen's Uncle was standing up for them. He desperately wanted to say thank you.

He came to the conclusion that he ruined everything. 

Once he found Jensen in the stables, he tried not to cry. He looked at Jensen, and realized how broken they both were. The smell of hay was sweet. It was warm in the stables. Jensen sat with his head on his knees in the corner. He was propped up against a plank in the dark corner. He sat down beside him and layed his head on Jensen's shoulder. 

"I know why you walked out." Misha wrapped an arm around him and rubbed his back. "I'm s-sorry." Misha couldn't stop himself from crying. "I'm sorry about your father. I know how horrible h-he is..."

Jensen sat up straight. He looked at Misha. "What did he do to you?" He let his mouth open slightly as he stared at Misha.

"He didn't do anything physically. He asked who i was, and i said a friend. He asked me where you are, and that you aren't welcome here. He kept talking bad about you, and i couldn't handle that. I had to stand up for you. And he called us, me, worthless." Misha looked away. "I'm sorry."

"He's so wrong baby. You're not. Thank you for standing up for me. I couldn't thank you more."

"I'm just glad i have you. I love you."

"I love you too Jenny."

Jensen tilted his head and gently presses thier lips together, just as Uncle Ryan walked into the stables. He didn't want to interrupt the moment so he stood thier watching. It was a slow and passionate kiss. It made everything around them disolve. Misha slightly pulled away smiling. He whispered i love you, on Jensens lips.

Ryan slowly clapped, it caught Jensen off gaurd, but when he saw who it was, started laughing. "Your father left. Y'all can come back if you want something."

Misha nodded. "Thank you..."

"You're an amazing guy. You're strong. I'm so glad my nephew has you. And you both are always welcome here. I didn't invite your dad Jensen. I don't know how he found out."

"It's okay. As long as he's not here, i should be fine." He stood up and helped Misha.

Misha pushed his thoughts away, but they kept swimming around in his head. They ate and everything was fine. He even met the rest of Jensen's family. They all adored Misha, and thought he was the best. He blushed and accepted the complements. Jensen even added in some inappropriate comments. "Hes good in bed too. Like wow. Thay ass... So good."Everybody laughed.

"Jenny stoppp." He ran and hid his face in Jensen's chest. He was blushing really hard and couldn't controll himself. He could feel Jensen's boner poking him, just from talking about sex.

~•~

The car ride back home was funny. They sung along to AC/DC very loudly. Misha's head was finally cleared. The only things on his mind were the love of his life.


	17. Chapter 17

Misha flopped onto the couch with a loud sigh. "Thank you for comming with me. I'm sorry that...that happened..." Jensen whispered and cuddled up beside him.

"Anything for you Jenny. Ready for bed?"

He smiled and nodded. He got them both dressed in pjs and they fell asleep on the couch. The next morning, Jensen woke up alone on the couch. He started to panic just a bit, not knowing where Misha was. He eventually found him curled up in thier bed, naked. "Misha!!!" Jensen said and almost jumped on him. Excitement filled him once he found his sleeping prince. He cuddled his cold body. Intertwining thier legs and arms. 

"Good morning." Misha groaned and whispered under his breath. 

"What?" Jensen asked, Misha spoke a little louder.

"Get the key and the lock, to open me up," he giggled, feeling little.

"Can you give me hints?"

"I'll tell you if you're hot or cold."

"Okay." Jensen didn't want to go right into it. He pressed his torso against Misha's back and kisses his neck softly.

"Cold."

He tried reaching around to grab him.

"Cold."

"Hmm..." Jensen grabbed his butt.

"Mmmmm... Warmer..."

He teased him with a finger.

"Warm."

Jensen was clueless, untill he had tried everything... Except his tongue...  
He lowered his face, starting to work his magic.

"Hot." 

Jensen pulled away after a while, and Misha finally opened up

Misha kissed Jensen's nose. "Good morning sweetie."

"Want to go to the movies with me today?"

"Can we see something scary?" Misha pleaded with his eyes.

"Of course."

Misha and Jensen decided on 'lights out.' Misha almost screamed but Jensen was there, with a strong arm around him. "Daddy will protect you." Jensen kissed Misha's nose once they locked eyes.

"F**king fags aren't allowed in the theater." A skinny figure in the back of the theater said, just loud enough for Jensen to hear.

"Ya know," he turned around in his seat, "it's not in your place to tell us what we can and can't do."

"Wanna' dance fairy boy?"

"Bring it you arrogant dick!"

Misha whimpered when Jensen got up. The guy swung and missed. Jensen didn't miss. His hand pounded into the other guys face. The other guy tried to catch his breath and wiped his bloody nose. "You're worthless."

"Let's just go home," Misha pleaded. 

"Okay baby." 

~•~

"I'm sorry I'm a failure Jensen..."

"You aren't." Jensen frowned. Misha layed his head on Jensen's bare chest, still breathless.

"Your family thinks i am. So does everyone else."

"Y-you are perfect. And that was just my father. He's never accepted me. That other guy is stupid and jealous." Jensen stroked Misha's hair. "Jealous because I have the best guy in the whole universe. The most perfect person. And I'm so in love with you."

"I wish I was perfect."

"You are! Trust me!" Jensen fought back his tears. Unfortunately, Misha couldn't hold them bsck. He sat up with his head in his hands, sobbing.

Jensen sat up and wraped his arms around Misha's torso. "I can't stand seeing you like this." He kissed his neck softly and let a few salty tears slip down his face. "Its not your fault baby. It's not your fault that the world can be so cruel. Dimitri,you are perfect. I'm the luckiest man alive, because I HAVE YOU. I'd be a mess without you."

"C-Can you get my pills Jensen?"

"Yes baby." Jensen wiped his eyes and quickly grabbed a bottle of water and 2 of the grayish pills. "Feel better, and get some rest darling."

"No, stay. Don't leave me, please. I need you!"

Jensen climbed back onto the bed beside him. "How can I keep you happy?"

"Control me daddy."

"Okay honeybee." He cuddled him close. "Anything else you need me to do?"

"Up to you."

"Well, if its up to me, you need all the love you can get!" Jensen playfully attacked Misha with soft kisses.  
Misha gave a forced smile, almost breaking Jensen's heart in half.

"I want you take full control of me tell me what to wear what to eat when to eat where to be. Everything."

"Why?" Jensen was confused.

"So i don't have to think."

"Of course." Jensen smiled. "Now I think you need some rest. You look a bit pale."

"It's your fault that I'm tired."

"Im sorry! Your perky little butt is tempting." He reached around and grabbed his bare bum.

"What else do you wanna' do today daddy?"

"Kiss you." He roughly kissed Misha's lips. "You're perfect honeybee." He kissed a bit harder.

"I am?"

"You are! Say you love yourself as much as i do!" Jensen desperately wanted to hear those three words. But not directed at him. He wanted Misha to love himself.

"Thats impossible."

"Say it." Jensen founf his sweet spot and gently bit down on his neck.

"No Jenny. I hate myself."

He bit down a bit harder. "You have to love yourself, before I can love.  
You need to let me take care of you."

"I want that more than anything else."

"Say you love yourself baby." Jensen nibbled at his ear, earning a quick moan.

"Mnn. You know i love that!"

Jensen kissed along his jawbone and groaned.

"No keep going!"

Jensen placed a hickey on his neck.

"M-more please!" Misha felt himself getting hard again.

"Say you love yourself first."

"B-but lying is against the rules daddy." Misha whimpered.

"Listen to me. You aren't worthless." He lightly pressed his lips to Misha's neck again. "You are perfect." He planted a sweet kiss on his cheek.  
"You're mine." Jensen kissed his lips this time. Lovingly. "And I love you!"

"I love you so much."

"Will you promise me that you will stay here forever? Because i promise i won't leave. Even if i die! I'll haunt your sexy a$$."

"I promise." Misha layed down with an arm around the love of his life. He began thinking again. 'I'm awful but i have him. So there's that. But im such garbage, and he's my life. The only reason I'm still alive. He's a king, I'm a pesant. And he can have any one and he settles for..stupid fat ugly me. Probably out of pity.' Tears welled in his eyes. The sun beamed through the window as the sun was going down.

"Baby, why are you crying."

Misha got pale and ran to the bathtoom. He started violently throwing up. Jensen stood over him, rubbing hi back. Once he had finished, wiped his face with a warm washcloth.

"Thank you Daddy... I need help. Head help. This is the worst outburst I've ever had... "


	18. Chapter 18

Misha locked himself in their room. He was in there, on the phone with his therapist for over three hours. Jensen paced the hallways, not able to calm down. He came out of the room, he had glossy eyes. He looked just a bit broken, but hid that with a fake smile. Jensen wrapped his strong arms around Misha, almost squeezing the life out of him. Just then, someone called Jensen. Misha picked up since Jenny had left for the bathroom.  
He answered it without looking. That was a mistake.

"Ello?" He yawned.

The guy at the other end of the line recocnized Misha's voice.

"Why are you at my son's house?"

Misha realized who it was and quickly gritted his teeth. "Have you forgotten that im his boyfriend?"

"Sorry i forgot. Where's Jensen? I need to talk to him."

"He's not here right now. You can talk to me!" Misha raised his voice.

"I need to tell him that I'm sorry... I've been thinking... Can i just talk to him?"

"Like I said before. He's not here right now. He.. He's asleep." Misha lied.

"At 3 in the afternoon?"

"Yes! We had a long night."

Jensen's dad snickered. "Mabye i should re-think." He whispered. "Disgusting."

"What did you just say?"

"Just have him call me back later!" He hung up, sounding like he had an attitude.

~•~

Jensen came back after a few minutes or so. Misha was still upset from the phone call.

"Jensen? How am i so lucky to have you? Nothing ever goes right for me, so how come you stay with me?"

"Because i love you Misha. I'm so in love with everything about you."

"Do you love me enough to take me out for ice cream?" He begged with his puppy eyes. Jensen smiled widely. He couldn't say no.

"Of course! You get a free pass. One late night icecream run for Brusters." Jensen picked up Misha and ran out to the car. Two large vanilla cones. They sat at the blue benches just outside of the little shop. The cleanest one had a perfect view of the night sky. They counted the stars and stared into each other's eyes as they licked away. It was all so...perfect. 

"M-misha!" Jensen laughed. He licked a finger and wiped the icecream off of Misha's face. "You're so cute!"

"No no no. You need your eyes checked!"

"No i don't. My heart guided me to you, not my eyes. Your sexy looks are a plus."

Misha genuinely smilled. He was happy. Truely happy. That was a rare thing. He always put on a fake smile and lied whenever someone asked him if he was okay. Jensen scooted over and wrapped an arm around Misha's shoulder. He was safe. 

"I love you..."

"I love you more than Dean loves pie!"

"Whoaaa! I love you more than Cas loves Dean." Misha blushed and got all tingly. He threw his leg's over Jensen's lap and curled his arms around his neck.

Jensen had been thinking for a while. He wanted to talk to Misha, about a family... Their family. Everytime he wanted to bring it up, he kept his mouth shut. Nervous rushed over him, like a bucket of water coating his body. "Hey baby... W-would you like to... Nevermind. It's stupid..."

"No, tell me." 

"Would you want to ever want to have... Start a family with me?" He bit his lip as soon as the words come out. He looked at the ground, there was silence in the air. 

"O-of course! I'd love to Jensen!!!" Jensen was soonly attacked with kisses all over his face. "I want two corgis. And a few little ones. I'm just afraid I'll be a bad father."

"You'd be a fantastic father."

"Uhhh Jensen." Misha had to interrupt the moment. He really didn't want to talk about that certain topic. "Dude! You're poking me," he whinned.

Jensen's face flushed bright red. Misha smirked and pawed at his boyfriend's crotch.

"Am i turning you on?" He climbed off of Jensen's lap.

"Mabye." He smirked.

Misha leaned over slyly, kissing Jensen's neck. They were alone, but still in public. A small moan escaped Jensen's mouth. 

~•~

By the time the two love birds got back home, it was almost 3am. Neither of then could sleep, they were too wound up.

"What do you wanna do Mish?"

"NAKED HARRY POTTER MARATHON!"


	19. Chapter 19

"Jensen?" Misha looked down from the TV screen. "Is it hard loving me." He he held back sobs as he reached for Jensen's hand.

"W-what? Of course not." Jensen took his hand and held it tightly.

"Be honest, please."

"I am. Its hard trying to hide my feeling for you when I'm around certain people. Or when we have to be professional at work. But its not hard to love you. It can be a bit tough sometimes, but I'll always be here. I'll always love you Misha, forever! We can get through anything! As long as we are together. Don't forget that!"

Misha yanked him forward into a surprise kiss. "Forever is a long time. Are you sure you want me?"

"Yes, I'm more than sure."

"Im tired, when's my bed time?"

"How late do you need to stay up?"

"Well you know how late shooting goes, and I won't sleep until my writing is done."

Jensen carefully thoughy for a few moments before making up a good answer. "You can stay up writing. It dosent really matter, unless you are hurting yourself. But You have to be in our bedroom by midnight, or you get a spanking." He smirked and wiggled his eyebrows. "You can bring your work in there, I'll keep the lights on and set up a desk."

"I just have one more question." Misha twiddled his fingers.

"Hit me!"

"Why are you so concerned about me cutting again? You know I haven't done that since I was a teenager..."

"I'm just kinda overprotective. Eh- sorry."

"I like that!!!"

"Good, now get your fine-self over here."

"No!"

"Why?" Jensen whinned, and was getting cold. 

Misha started sounding progressively more like a child. "I don't wanna!"

"Okay fine. But i got an idea." Jensen ran upstairs to get dressed quickly, and grabbed Misha's teddy bear and tossed it to him. "I'll be right back." He planted a quick kiss on his lips and ran to his car.

~•~

He came back 15 minutes later with two toy cars in his hands. They did laps around the house and chased the cars, like idiots. But they had fun.

"I let you win!" Jensen complained.

"Yeah, okay." Misha kissed his cheek. Once the cars ran out of batteries, they ended up chasing each other until they were panting and sweaty. Misha got a bright idea. "We should invite Pellegrino over."

"Pardon?"

"Let's invite Mark Pellegrino over! I heard he's a 'daddy' too." Misha giggled and hoped Jensen would say yes.

"He's kinda hot. Why not? Just as long as he isn't better than me." Jensen said yes, to keep Misha happy. He wasn't too thrilled with the idea, but it was a one time thing. A new experience for the both of them.

"Nobody is better than my Jenny!" Misha smiled. "How bout we call him?"

"Okay sure." Jensen grabbed his phone, and gave it to Misha. He scrolled through his contacts and found Mark. He sneered when he saw that Jensen still had Mr.Sheppard in his contacts. He faked a cough and pointed at the number. "Sorry. Rob didn't want me to delete his number even though i hate him with every ounce of blood i have in my body!" Jensen growled and clenched his fists. 

"Alright." Misha went past it to find Pellegrino. It ringed a few times before someone picked up.

"Hey Jen!"

"It's Misha. How are you?"

"Oh, congrats on finally getting together you two! I'm doing okay."

"Thanks. So um... Wanna come over?"

"Excuse me?"

"We wanted to have some fun! With you of course. If your answer is no, then forget i asked."

"No, no, i wanna come down. When?"

"Whenever you can."

"Next week sound okay?"

"Perfect! You know where we live right?"

"If Jensen still lives in the same spot. Yes. I've been in that basement a few times..." Misha was shocked.

"Oh okay. See you then."

"Bye."

Misha gave Jensen his phone back. "He'll be over next week. And he said he's been here a few times before... Correct?"

"Uhm.. Yeah..." 

"Is he good in bed?" Misha couldn't think of any other question to ask. He couldn't blame Jensen for bringing Mark down here. He couldn't blame him for not picking him instead.

"He was amazing. But not better than you. Mark gets too rough. And it gets old. I'm not too thrilled with his ways. But damn, i could do you every single day and not get tired of it. I don't know why i never asked you out sooner, because you're perfect!"

"Jensen, stop lying!"

"I cant lie. And i will never lie!" Jensen stuck his tongue out for a few seconds, witch gave Misha the opportunity to kiss him, full on. What seemed so innocent turned into a sloppy makeout... witch lead to more...


	20. Chapter 20

The love birds quickly realized that Mark Pellegrino was in fact a cheater. He was using Jensen and Misha as an escape from his b**chy wife. They quickly kicked him out, but not quick enough. She found out and filed a divorce. Once Mark left, Misha wasn't too thrilled. His Jen was right, the hoe was very rough... And then on top of the pain he felt like a homewrecker. Jensen decided that the last week of his life, he just wanted to throw away, never to again look at it. He didn't know what to do about Misha either. His baby was constantly blaming himself for what happened.

It wasn't untill... 4 months later. Misha's depression, he was getting so much better. Jensen was so proud of his baby boy. There hadn't been any mentions of self harm, he was eating normal. He was happy. Jensen thought it was time although. He had been planning it for a while! Everything else was perfect, so 'why not,' he thought. He was gonna go get a ring and plan a dinner and everything. But it didn't turn out like he planned.

"Hey Misha... I'll be back in a little bit. I'm gonna go to the grocery store, babe."

"Hurry back!" He cooed. "I'm gonna miss you too much, daddy."

Jensen ran into the kitchen, where his boy was and kissed him on the cheek. His full lips almost made sparks appear on Misha's soft skin. "I love you," he whispered in the same spot before breaking away.

Jensen left, in a hurry, so excited for the plan he had. He didn't have a care in the world about leaving Misha home anymore either. But something about Danneel still bothered him. He remembered about how she said she loved him, but they ended up not being able to be more then friends. It upset him because he didn't want it to turn out like that with Misha. Misha and Vicki sorta did the same, and Jensen was beyond scared of that. He deeply loved Misha Collins. 

He didn't know why the fear came to him in the car, maybe it was because he was about to make the best decision of his life. But everything all at once clouded his brain, he lost controll of his car and...

Crash

Misha Collins was singing Nicotine by Panic! At The Disco, as happy as he could be. He was cleaning up the bedroom and had all intentions of lighting candles to put in the bathroom as a surprise for when Jen got home, but his train of thought got stopped when he got a call. He didn't wanna answer because it wasn't a number he knew. But then within a few seconds his called ID loaded and it read 'EMERGENCY.' That's when he answered, quite scared. An old lady's soft voice was on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Mr.Collins?" She said with a worried tone.

"Yes? Who is this?"

"No need for that, sir... But I do work at the hospital. Your uh... You were the most recent contact on mr.Jensen Ross Ackles' contact list... We just wanted to tell you... He's been in a bad car crash and slipped into a coma."

"He- he what?"

"Sir, he is in a coma. Your friend, he's not doing so well..."

"My boyfriend." Misha corrected him. "Can I come see him?"

"It you don't care about blood, get your a$$ down here, fast..."

Misha hung up, in a panic still. The words wouldn't process in his mind. He had no clue what was going on. Why was his Jensen suffering? He didn't do anything. If anything, he felt like he deserved to be in Jen's place.

Jensen Ackles, in a paralyzed state and in a coma... All signs pointed to his death. Misha was a mess. He spend every single second beside him, mumbling encouragement. He occasionally sung to him.

"If I walked up to you, talked real smooth, threw a pick up line or two, baby would you hear me?" 

He sniffled, his voice almost cracking as he thumbed over Jensen's cold hands.

"What would you think if I bought you a drink? I know you know that's scene, but baby would you see me?

You've been sitting over there playing with a bar napkin, I'm over here but I wanna be next to you

I wanna be closer than that red dress, red lipstick, Marlboro red taste on your kiss. The tattoo on your skin, that can feel my breathing in.  
I wanna be that touch tonight  
The chills running up your spine  
So tell me what I gotta do. To get that close to you..."

He couldn't finish the song, his mouth wouldn't allow it. Tears flowed out of his eyes and they were uncontrollable.

"Cmon Jen. I need you..." He whispered weakly.

15 days passed...

Misha stayed with him. Dying people needed a reason to wake up, that's what he was told anyways. So he never left.

But there was slight improvement when nobody thought it was possible.

His breathing had increased and he could restlessly move in his sleep. Though he didn't wake up from the coma, he was internally healing.

Misha thought again that he was lucky. He didn't deserve anything he was given. A second chance. A beautiful boy. That boy, wow... There were no words to describe it. He loved him more than life itself. He'd put a ring on it, but he couldn't anything that would suit his perfect Jensen. Nothing came close to being as perfect as Mr.Ackles.


	21. Chapter 21

When Jensen did wakeup, he didn't know where he was or who he was. But somehow he remebered the reason why he was driving and who it was going to be for. That's all that mattered although. 

Misha had called asleep beside him once again, clutching his hand like it was the only thing keeping him alive. Really it was... After Jensen's coma his depression started spiraling out of wack. There were tiny pink slashes on his hips, he had stopped as soon as he started. He needed Jensen to be okay, but he knew that if he woke up he wouldn't be okay with him cutting.

But it was more than Jensen in the hospital that was bothering him. His ex, Vicki, kept calling. Danneel kept bothering him as well. She only brought up that if he had amnesia she'd steel him back. It freaked him out. Danneel and Jensen had became friends, he didn't known why she was being like that suddenly.

~•~

Misha tried really hard not to be a little and be brave in the hospital. When Jensen woke up, he had to hold himself back.

"Da- Jenny..." He whispered and looked at him. He looked drained.

"Hey, baby." His voice was gruff and deep from sleep. He moved, but his whole body ached.

"Oh my god, jenny... I was so scared that you weren't gonna wake up. That you wouldn't remember..."

"But I'm here now, darling." Jensen smiled, making Misha's heart beat faster. "I don't quite understand the famous thing though.. I'm having trouble with my past, but you, you're the clearest part Dimitri."

"Rest up a bit more, daddy..." He whispered the last part. "I'll take you home soon and explain everything."

"Okay, and, baby?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you!"

~•~

One year after the car crash, Misha and Jensen are still a happy couple... But just got a new addition to the family. Jensen finally remembered, he never did in fact find out about the cuts Misha had while he was in the hospital. They couldn't really have sexy time with all of Jensen's injuries. But that just gave Misha time to make sure his cuts scabbed up and went away. Misha was happier than he had probably ever been at this time in his life. Especially because Supernatural had just gotten renewed for another season, and he was here with Jensen.

Misha gave Jensen the puppies so that he could get out of the car. The humid air crashed against his face as he stood up. He couldn't believe that him and the love of his life just adopted the cutest puppies ever.

"I'm so thankful that I have a wonderful boyfriend. And a family of my own." Jensen cuddled the two puppies in his arms. He smiled and put the dogs down in thr living room when they went inside. He watched them chase each other adorably. Jensen filled up the dog bowls and sat on the floor with them.

"Awe my cutie-pies!" Misha cooed.

Jenny layed back and looked up into Misha's eyes. "Get your cute a$$ down here."

"Ask politely!"

Jensen whinned. "Ugh." He rolled his eyes. "Please can you come down here with me and the dogs?"

Misha nodded and flopped down in Jenny's lap. "Is this good enough?"

Jensen answered the question with a quick kiss. Andy (the smaller dog's name) surprisingly jumped up and licked Misha, catching off gaurd, causing him to fall over. They were the cutest boxer's the world had ever seen. Andy was slightly shorter than Gerard. And Gerard was black. Andy was a light brown. But they were brothers who both had big brown eyes and were very powerfully puppies.

"DADDY...HELP..." Misha yelled as Andy pounced on his chest and started licking his face.

Jensen leaned over and tickled Misha's hips. "Is this helping?"

Between the puppy licking him and Jensen's touch, his face was red, and he couldn't stop laughing.

"J-j-jenny!" He chuckled. "STAPH."

"Nopeeee!" Gerard bit Andy's tail, wanting to play, and they started chasing each other again. That gave room for Jensen to crawl on top of Misha. He kissed him softly and rubbed his shoulders.  
Misha kissed back and sat up, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's neck.

"Perfect." Misha breathed against him.

"Just like you," Jensen replied.

In the last year, Misha had been planning. Jensen wanted to propose, but he gave up after the accident and said he'd do it another time.

Misha took action into his own hands although.

"Jenny, after we get the doggos settled down, we have somewhere to be. Dinner at 7. Wear something nice because it'd fancy. No asking questions either, daddy." He smiled, leaving Jensen dumbfounded. All he could do was nod and kiss him again.

"But first, since we have time to kill, let's watch a movie!!?"


	22. Chapter 22

Jensen ended up carying Misha and sitting him on the couch. Jensen jumped over the back to sit with him.

"Can we start with something scary? Misha nodded. He turned on The Conjuring , and grabbed a blanket. Misha cuddled into him, Jensen was a sly dog and yawned, wrapping his arm around him. The suspense made them both more anxious then scared, Misha whimpered under his breath. Jensen's grip tightened, letting him know that it would be okay.

"Daddy, will you protect me from the monsters?"

Misha's eyes were glossy and filled with fear. He had the best plan in the world for tonight.

"Of course I will. I won't let them anywhere near my baby boy! They might just be scared of Dean and wont come near my family! You, we, may never know." A smile crept across his face, making the corners of his eyes crinkle.

"How will they know I'm yours daddy?"

"Well once I've marked you as my own..."

"But how- mnnn." His sentence was cut off and his breath was taken away by the soothing sensation of Jensen's mouth on his neck. His teeth bit down gently and he sucked on his skin.

A hickey started to form, and Jensen pulled away.

"There, now I've marked you."

Misha looked pleased but also angry.

"What's wrong?"

Misha flicked Jensen on the nose playfully and gave him the best b**ch face he could, but couldn't stop smiling.

"I told you no visable hickeys! How can I go out in public like this?" He laughed sarcastically.

"I have makeup!" Jensen rubbed his nose and smirked.

"Alright alright. But thank you for protecting me."

"You're a real b**ch," Jensen mumbled as Misha cuddled back into him.

"But you love me! Don't deny it."

"I won- AHHHH!" He turned to the t.v. at the wrong moment and witnessed a jump scare  
He let out the girliest scream, like a fan at a Black Veil Brides concert.

 

He fell forward, ruining the moment.

"Let's turn this off." 

"I agree," Jensen caught his breath.

~•~

Once they had settled back down, they went downstairs, after a light fingering session on the couch.  
They still had no clothes on when they were downstairs.

Jensen pumbled Misha onto the bed and held him by his wrists to the bed. He made him feel in subspace. 

He sat up on Misha's chest, his grip on his wrist tightened as he leaned down and kissed him, biting his lip as he pulled away.

"You're so good Master. Make me your slave, but I don't know if I deserve it."

Jensen moved his hands from his wrists, to around the sides of his neck. He choked him slightly. Misha arched his back, and Jensen ran his fingers down his chest in a calming manner. 

"You do deserve a kiss."

Misha's eyes sparkled as he looked at Jensen, enthralled by his voice, hanging on to each word. Jensen let out a small sigh of pleasure and leaned forward. He whispered against Misha's soft pink lips, "I love you."

Misha wanted to speak, but did not, since he was not told to do so. He breathlessly kissed Jensen. His boy, kissed back lovingly. Nothing else was on Jensen's mind, besides the lips of his angel. The feeling of love tingled through his veins. He ran his tongue across Misha's lips. Misha knew that, that was his cue. He opened his mouth trying to please his master. He didnt care about anything else in the world at that moment. Not the dogs, not his sister, not even himself. All he could fathom was Jensen Ross Ackles.

Jensen moaned at the taste of his lovers mouth. It was sweet and he savored it with every taste bud he had. Jensen knew, this wasn't the way a couple would kiss, but the way a perfect match was destined. Each little kiss, even the simplest touch, was a series of sparks that kept his heart going. Sparks that he would cherish for the rest of his life. Misha felt safe. He finally stopped thinking in that moment. Jenny could do anything to him, he felt weak because of that. He wanted to be closer to his dominant, but knew that if he was touched in the slightest by Jensen, he would shiver in sheer pleasure. 

"You're amazing, you know that right?"

Jensen's amazing hands made their way to Misha's hips. He looked deep into his eyes, and was proud to call this man his. The love of his life, finally happy. It was the best feeling in the history. The sort of thing that made you want to cry. Maybe they could actually have a happy ever after. 

His slow thoughts were overcome by a rush of hot breath on his neck.

Misha did in-fact shiver, and his breath became heavier. Nonetheless, he couldn't care about his body, because it belonged to his master. Misha breathed heavily into the kiss, as he happily awaited more orders from his master. His cock hardening, from Jensen slightly touching his bare skin. He craves the touch that unraveled his depression for the time being . He finally understands what he will have to do, before he leaves.

Jensen's stomach fluttered as he pulled away, leaving a light ring of saliva around his lips. Misha desperately tried to hold on to the kiss, but couldn't take control. He wiped his mouth and whispered, "may i speak?"

"Yes."

"I love you," he nuzzled his face into Jensen's body. "You make my world go round." 

~•~

"Master, are you ready for dinner?"

"I thought you'd be full after that." He joked. Wink wink. "But yes."

Misha put on a fancy suit, Jensen did the same. His was only slightly different. They put the dogs in their room to make sure they didn't destroy the house before they left..

The car ride was 5 minutes of Jensen and Misha arguing about who loves who more, it was all a jumbled mess. They ended up agreeing on they loved each other equally.

The restraunt fancy. Like, top notch fancy. The lights were dimmed and the tables were candle lit.

They ordered pasta and wine.

"Mr.Ackles," Misha took a sip from his drink. "You are just like fine wine. You get better with age."

He leaned over the table for a kiss. Just a peck, but Jensen begged for more with his tongue.

"Uhm! FREAKING COCKLES GOALS!" A random waitress yelled. "I'm such a big fan! Can I get a picture?"

Cockblock/moment ruiner.

"Sure thing." They both got up. The girl was on Jensen's left. Misha on his right. He wrapped an arm around the both of them. 

Just as she took the picture, Misha kissed Jensen's cheek, and softly grabbed his crotch, not wanting to bother him, but soothe his needs at the same time.

Jensen awkwardly let out a muffled moan.

"Uh, you okay?" The waitress asked. "Oh, and awesome picture!'

"I couldn't be better. Have a nice day."

They both sat back down. Their food came. They ate slowly, discussing the meaning of life and such, before Misha finally got the nerve...

"Jensen, there's something I wanted to ask you before I left..." Misha words were shaky.

"Yeah?"

"I love you Master." A smile krept across his face, Jensen's saliva still marking his lips." I will always love you. And I need you." Misha cried softly, the tears reflecting the ambient light in the room. He reached in his pocket for the small blue box.

He pulled out the box and thumbed over it. His stomach dropped and his hands were shaky, nervousness overcame everything and it was hard for him to speak.

He shakily got down on one knee. "W-will you make me the happiest man in the world?"

Jensen's eyes begain to water.

"Jensen Ross Ackles will you marry me?"

Misha opened the box, revealing a beautiful silver ring with i love you engraved on it. 

"Yes, I will Dimiri." He leaned down and kissed him. He pulled him up by his collar, and still kissed him, like nobody had ever seen before.

Some waitress had popped a bottle of champagne in the back ground.

The ring slipped on easily, a perfect fit. The cool metel seemed to melt his heart.

"I love you, so very much kitcat."

"I love you more baby cakes!" Jensen knew how much he hated that name.

Misha cringed so hard that it was laughable. Jensen grabbed his hand and thumbed over his knuckles. 

Jensen reached across the table and pulled Misha's collar up, because his hickeys were showing. Jensen knew how mad Misha was about the mark, but he was also so blinded by love that those feelings quickly subsided.

"Sorry babe."

Misha smirked, "you better be!" He quickly realized that he spoke in the wrong tone and he looked down. "I'm sorry, please don't punish me."

"I'm not mad, I'm the happiest I ever could be, because you're my fiancé and I'm gonna marry you one day, and its just amazing!"

 

"But a slave shouldnt speak against his master..."

"You're not just a slave hun. You make my world Dimitri. You're the love of my life and I'm the happiest person in the history right now. You're more than a slave, in the sence that I'm not gonna control you all the time. That I trust you and give you freedom because you're special."

"Okay. I just don't want to hurt you."

"The only way you could hurt me is if you left or hurt yourself. You're so precious and it hurts how much I love you. I'd rather die than see you hurt yourself." Jensen leaned over to kiss him. Misha savored the taste of his mouth and his loving touch. He didn't care that they weren't public, his heart was speaking faster than his mind. Jensen opened his mouth slightly to let his lover play with his tongue. Their lips danced gracefully in the chaste passionste kiss. All Misha's ever wanted was right there in front of him. It was like s personal heaven. As Misha kissed jensen he knew his purpose in Life. It was because of Jensen. He wanted desperately to have jensen hold him forever. He loved the way his muscly arms felt around him the sweet scent of his cologne, he was finally blissful in his existance for once since high school. He felt perfect and capable he could do anything with Jensen's love and support. He was complete.

Jensen wrapped his arms around Misha's neck ,pulling his body and face closer, forcing his tongue deeper in his mouth. He didn't care what anyone else thought, just the desire and sensation that he was feeling at the moment. He whispered into his mouth, an I love you before gently bitting down on his lip and then licking it over.

He pulled away after a while, Misha paid. He couldn't believe that his baby proposed, and he was so proud. The feeling of the other boy's lips still lingered and he couldn't shake the feeling.

The restraunt's back door lead to a dock. The water was crystal clear, and the sunset made it glow. They decided to walk out there before they left.

"Daddy? Do you know why i became a sub?"

"How come my love?"

"Becuase it lets me turn off and have somone think for me, and let go of everything. Including my depression, but no- nevermind you don't care about the next part. Its dumb..."

"No I do care. Seriously. Anything important to you is important to me..."

"Well my submission has been abused when i was younger, by a few people. And I'm glad you take me and my limits seriously." Misha gave him a small smile.

"I didn't know... You should have told me sooner. And I will always respect your limits! I'm not gonna rape you. I care and that's why I take it seriously. I'd never want to hurt you. That would break me." Jensen was holding hid hand. It was quiet as they look at the water. His hands were warm and all he could do is listen to the rythem of Misha's heartbeat.

"I don't know what I'd do without you and your silly quirks, Jensen. The way you lightly snore when you sleep and the way you protectively cuddle. How you touch my butt when you think I'm asleep." He chuckled at the last part. "Don't think I don't know about that."

Jensen blushed. "Good thing I plan on never leaving."


	23. Chapter 23

The next night, Sebastian Roche flew down and treated the boys to a Chinese dinner. Misha did a livestream telling everyone how they got engaged, and it was perfect. There was only one thing wrong, he still felt like he had flaws. For once thing, he didn't think he was skinny or muscular enough. 

At dinner, Jensen excused himself to the bathroom, Sebastian was talking to the waiter... Nobody was paying attention to him, so he spilled soy sauce on his plate and dumped the rest of his food under the table.

When they got home, Jensen carried Misha in because he had fallen asleep in the car. He woke up when Jensen picked him up, but stayed there.

"Hey, Misha?" Jensen shifted slightly before shifting and sitting on the couch so he could hold Misha and snuggle him. He was worried although because he was so light in his arms. It had been a slow decline over the past week. He hasn't been eating as much. The most he ate was at the dinner he proposed at.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay? You've lost a lot of weight and im worried."

"I did? No, you just got more muscles."

"No... I also know that you didnt take your medicine earlier... What's going on?" Jensen made him look at him and knit his eyebrows together.

"Nothing..." He got teary eyed.

"Tell me."

"Why do I hate myself?"

"I dont know. I love you though. I love you more than anything else."

"Loving me is a mistake."

"If its wrong i dont wanna be right." Jensen protested and kisses his forehead.

"Save your self. I'm a mess that you dont need. I have problems. I don't want to drag you down with me."

"We all do. But i have you. Dimitri Tippens Krushnic. You're mine, and I'll do whatever I can to keep you happy. I wont let you go down."

"Death would seem pretty good right now... Despite how much I love you, you can do better. I want to make you happy, but I can't. Your the only thing that matters to me..."

Jensen had to hold back the tears that were burning in his eyes. "I'm happy if i have you. Okay? I won't be happy if I don't."

"Thank you, for putting up with me for so long; but you dont have to anymore."

"What are you saying? I need you. I need you. I love you. You're the best thing that has happened to me. I dont ever want to leave you."

Jensen stayed with him, they didn't talk for a while, but just cuddled.

"Why exactly do you love me Jensen? I'm no good for you."

"You're perfect. And you're the only reason I'm happy. I think fate put us together. I was made for you, I was only made because of you. Do you want some time alone? To think about what you want to do? If I'm the reason you're upset ill get out of your life. But damn, I want to be with you for the rest of my life. What happened to us getting married? What happened today?"

"I dont want to be alone unless I have a razor in my hand. I had a dream that you left me because you realized I'm the equivalent of horse $hit." Misha kept rambling about how he wasn't good enough, and Jensen just kissed him to shut him up.

"Why didnt you take your medice this morning?"

"I did."

"No you didnt."

"You can't prove that." Misha kept talking back, hoping Jensen would take control and give him punishment. He fed off of getting spanked by his master.

"I was with you all day, and even told you to, and you didnt. I didnt want to be too pushy because you're venerable right now..."

"Stop yelling..." Misha cried.

Jensen just shut up, clearly Misha wasn't going to listen. He wanted them to get married and have a honeymoon in Paris and have kids... Why couldn't Misha see that he made Jensen happy?

Andy and Gerard curled up with them on the couch, snuggling Misha because they could tell he was upset. He finally spoke up. "Master, dominate me. Please. I don't want to think. If you love you, you'll help me! Please!"

Jensen nodded, he took Misha downstairs to their dungeon and made love to him. Slow at first, and then more fast pace, making him too enthralled to think about anything. When they finished, Misha laid against his chest and tried to catch his breath. He could only think about Jensen's cologne and how the way he smelled took his breath away.

Misha was determined to take the world by storm; but only with his future husband.


	24. Chapter 24

A few weeks later

Jensen woke up alone. Misha was in the kitchen trying to cook. Jensen went down, following the smell of bacon. But he stopped when he heard Misha.

"I can't do anything. I'm a god damned adult, I'm loved, but i just dont feel it. He will thik I'm crazy and he will leave."

Jensen faked a yawn and hugged Misha from behind, he knew how much he loved that.

"Oh hi im just cooking." Misha smiled innocently.

"Yeah, okay... I love you." Jensen moved to kissing and nibbling on ear. "Tell me whats wrong? I heard you..."

"Heard what? the glorious melodies of bacon and toast?"

"No."

"Was it the pups? They were barking at something." 

"Misha!"

He completely ignored Jensen and changed the subject. "Where are my little rascals? Andy? Gerard? Have you seen them?" He looked around to avoid eye contact with Jensen's beautiful green eyes.

Jensen steped foreward and grabed his shoulder. He quoted him perfectly. "'I can't do anything. I'm a god damned adult, I'm loved, but i just dont feel it. He will thik I'm crazy and he will leave.'" Jensen paused. "What's going on?"

"There's nothing to say Jensen. I love you and I'm o-kay... I promise."

"Just tell me the truth, i wont leave. I wont get angry." Jensen's tone softened.

Misha lifed his sweater to reveal one small shallow cut on his hip. "It won't scar. It will just scab over and heal. I think." 

Jensen layed a hand over where the cut was located and he sighed. "I love you Misha this is my fault. I should have watched you better..."

"No, I'm sorry... We have wedding planning today though. Can we forget what happened? Please Jen..."

"Yeah... I guess..." Jensen just signed, but knew he couldn't forget it.

They decided to just cuddle on the couch, before Jensen brought it up again, and convinced Misha to go to a counselor. He was very surprised that Misha gave in so easily, and he did end up going...

The lady did help him, only by convincing him to listen to Jensen. Jensen kept praising him more offer and letting him be little so he could take over completely. He did whatever he could to keep him happy, even if that meant he went out of his comfort zone. (But he found something that he really liked.) (It happened to be animal roleplaying, so some little extent.)

"Where's my kitty?!" Misha exclaimed as he came back from therapy. Jensen ran in from the kitchen and kissed him. "Well there you are.." He smiled.

"How'd it go? How are you?"

"Im okay, but amazing now that i have my kitten."

Jensen just blushed and chuckled, purring and pawing at his chest. Misha just pat his perky a$$ with a smile.

When it did happen, they both enjoyed it. But most of the time, Jensen was Misha's daddy or master, depending on how deep in subspace he was. But it was getting all better as Misha's mind started getting happier. He was suddenly realizing how much Jensen really loved him and that his words held meaning. He knew that deep down, but just needed a bit of extra help. But there were still some spells. It was so weird. Most days Misha was his bubbly self and everything was perfect, and then some days it was all downhill. But Jensen always managed to make him happy when he was upset.

~•~

Misha woke up and started playing with Jensen's hair. "Good morning Jensen. How did you sleep master?"

"Good. What about you? Mm... You were warm." His eyes looked still a little tired and his voice was deeper from sleep.

"I couldn't really sleep. I only dozed off around 6 and its 8 now."

"You should have woken me up if you couldn't go to sleep..."

"No no its okay. I didn't want to bother my master."

"You're not a bother."

Misha kissed him so he would stop talking, and Jensen licked his lips. "Fiesty arent we?" Jen just smiled. "Daddy, you're so out of my league."

"No im not! You're out of mine." He protested and poked Misha's nose.

"Jensen mother fluffing Ackles is out of my league and he's boning on the reg! And omfg he's gonna marry me!"

He laughed at the word choice. "But im not out of your league."

"Look at your body!" Misha exclaimed.

"Okay. There's nothing special about it..."

"It's muscly and pudgy in places, but tanned and perfect."

"I love your body as well. And your face is stunning. Most of all, your personality. I fell in love with you as a whole. Not just your looks." Jensen rubbed Misha's chest gently.

"I'm not perfect, but I feel like it sometimes because of you. Your perfection rubbs off on me."

"Ill kiss you to death if you don't stop! Because you are perfect!" Jensen raised an eyebrow and looked at him with a smirk.

"I dare you."

Jensen kissed him everywhere, sometimes biting gently at his skin. Mish just giggled at the feeling of Jen's full and amazing lips on his lips and body.

Mish started poking him, making him laugh and break away. "You found the kiss monster's weakness!" He faked a dramatic death but couldn't stop laughing, Misha along with him.

"I love you soooo so so so so muchhh, Jenny!"

He went back to kissing him and let his lips attack Misha's neck. "How much? More than I love you?"

"More than everything ever. And I'm all yours. If you like it or not. I'm not ever leaving."

"Theres no one better than you, so I'm glad!"

~•~

Misha was really tired from being up all night and layed on top of Jensen.

"Gaayyyy," Jensen whinned and wrapped his arms around Misha, but his tired baby boy just had a plan to attack him back, with many kisses on his torso.

"So gay!" He mumbled and sucked on Jen's neck.

"Who?" Jensen acted clueless, and held in a moan.

"Me!" Misha snickered.

"Yup." Jensen agreed.

"Youre veryyy gay tooo, Mr Ackles!"

"Nope, just you Mr.Collins."

"Yesaa. You're gay Ackles!"

"Nope. Not at all." He kept denying it.

"So you wont like this?" Misha questioned before gently grinding against Jensens body. 

"Mmm... Mew..." He smiled, being a kitty at the moment. It was weird how they judt switched. How Misha was suddenly dominant and Jensen was fully submissive to him.

"Rawr!" Misha growled. Jensen squeaked in fake fear, Misha held him closer. "My beautiful kitty.. You're still out of my league."

Jensen quickly snapped out of it. "NOOOO. LETS JUST AGREE THST WE ARE BOTH EQUALLY HOT PLEASE?"

 

"You're a listed model for frick sake!"

'I still think you are the hottest in the whole world. Your fans do tooo! You're my sexy devil."

"Thats a new one..."

"Sexy devil?" Jensen craned his neck to bite at Misha's lip.

"Someones playful. So cute." Misha giggled and Jensen shifted under him. Misha was laying on him awkwardly anyways."Jensen, ugh..." He started and they both moved to a very uncomfortable position.  
"Fyi there is a foot on my balls.."

"Is it mine?"

"Wouldn't be the first time..."

Jensen moved his legs again, making Misha sigh happily as he un-tensed and layed on him more comfortably. Jensen was soon done with it, and the bed was getting hot. He didn't wanna sweat.

"Wanna cuddle on the couch and watch recorded game shows? Maybe the news for a bit?"

"Yes, as long as I can cuddle you."

Jensen picked him up and took him downstairs.

"Wow my kitty is strong!"

"You're warm..."

"But thats because you're cold daddy." Misha nuzzled him and rubber his arms to try and warm him up.

"Thank you Misha." He turned and kissed his cheek.

"Anything for you."


	25. Chapter 25

White roses scattered the floor, Jensen knew just what to do. He had a plan, it was honestly cliché, but it didn't matter. He knew Misha hated regular roses, and loved it when Jensen was a sap. Jensen's plan would only go into effect when they got home after the ceremony although. He didn't want to wait, but knew it would be worth it. 

Sebastian had already taken Misha to get ready, and Jensen was standing in front of Jared, getting his tie fixed. He couldn't do it up himself because his hands were shaky with nervousness. Jared's only job at the moment was to stand beside his best friend, and make sure he looked super snazzy at his wedding. And he was succeeding at both.

The corners of Jared's mouth turned up into a goofy smile. "You look so handsome," he kept smiling and looking down at the green eyed man, who's eyes were wide and filled with excitement. "You and Misha are perfect for each other, I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you Jared," Jensen nodded and sighed happily as Jared was dragging him to his car. 

Jensen had another bouquet, but of lilacs, in the car to give to his husband later on in the night. He could barely control himself.

~•~

Jensen stood in the alter and watched the doors as he nervously waited for Misha to walk down the isle. He shifted on his feet as he waited, the seconds feeling like hours. He was so anxious to finally marry Dimitri Krushnic. 

Dimitri Krushnic: his baby.

Dimitri Krushnic: his whole world. 

Dimitri Krushnic: his everything. 

Dimitri Krushnic: the definition of perfection.

Their whole life was perfect. Misha's meds were stronger now, but he realized that he could thrive off of Jensen's love once he did end up clearing his mind.

Jensen gasped quietly when the doors opened and revealed Misha in a beautiful suit. He was awestrucken as he watched his soon-to-be husband walking closer. He could see the happines in Misha's eyes and as he got closer and closer, Jensen's heart beat faster and faster. He didn't even realize their was music playing in the quite big cream colored building. He looked over at the flowers on the wall and then into Misha's bright eyes.

Jensen had never seen them sparkle so much in their entire time together. And when he took his warm and gentle hands, it was almost as if the last piece of the puzzle was in place, and they could rebuild anything. It didn't make them invincible, but damn close. The priest looked at them and started rambling, Misha only picked up on a few things because Jensen's lips were distracting him. That's when the preist said something about the rings, and soon, there were rings on each of their fingers. They carefully slipped them onto each others fingers with giddy smiles.

"Jensen Ross Ackles, do you promise to devote your entire mind, body, heart, and soul to Dimitri Krushnuc through sickness and in health till death do you part? Do you swear to stay by his side no matter what you encounter? Do you promise to love him for all eternity?" Jensen squeezed Misha's hands tighter, feeling the sudden cool of the metal on his finger.

"I do, and will for all eternity."

The priest looked over to Misha with a smile. Misha was almost in tears, he was blushing and overjoyed. "And Dimitri Krushnic, do you promise to-" He paused as Misha leaned over to whisper something.

"Can I say something really fast?" The priest just nodded and motioned for him to continue. Misha looked back into Jensen's eyes and took a deep breath before he spoke again. "Jensen, when I first met you... I-i knew you were the one. You're the only person who has ever made me feel like I belong, and I've never really gotten the right words to thank you..." He stuttered for a few seconds and tried not to cry. "Jensen, I swear to stay by your side. I promise I'll never let go, no matter what happens. You are my king, my love, and now my husband. I promise I'll always be true to you. I dedicate my life to you. I know I don't have to say this. You already know....I love you..." He leaned closer to whisper the last part. "And I'll always be your good little slave boy... And I won't ever hurt you."

Jensen blushed madly and mouthed back an 'I love you.'

A single tear dared to slip down Misha's face. The priest repeated the same speech he gave to jensen to misha, and it was followed by an I do and two smiles that could take the sun's place.

"Without further a do, I pronounce you husband and husband, you may kiss the groom." He gestured for Jensen to kiss him whilst taking a step back.

Jensen slyly wrapped his arms around Misha's waist, and kissed him like he had never been kissed ever in his life. Like no one has ever kissed before in the whole history of the universe. His and Misha's lips moved in perfect sync while the few people there clapped.

Jensen's plan with the flowers did work. He got the cuddles and slow love that he desperately loved.

Their honeymoon consisted of Paris, slow sex, passionate kisses, rough sex, and the Effile Tower at night. The lights were beautiful, it almost made them want to cry, but out of happiness. The lights sparkled in both of their eyes, and even the smell of the crisp air made the setting even more amazing. The lights reflected off the gold coloring and the light rain that was falling. It made their little kisses that much more amazing.

It was the little things like that, that made everything worthwhile.

But in the big scheme of things, it only mattered that Jensen and Misha were together.


	26. epilogue

Juliane Collins-Ackles twiddled her fingers through her long sandy blonde hair. Her eyelids were slowly closing over her blue eyes as he father read her a bedtime story. Once she finally dozed off, he put the book away. There was a slight creak of the bed that Jensen could hear from across the hall, that was signaling she had fallen asleep. So he knocked softly on the door. Misha was standing over the bookshelf looking for a selection for tomorrow night.

When the door open, it revealed the most beautiful thing (besides his daughter) that Misha had ever seen. It was his husband, holding their son Mikey. And the brightest smile was playing on his lips.

"Finally got this little squirt to go to sleep, so I was waiting for Julie to as well before I brought him in." Jensen whispered, shifting so he could carefully smooth down the baby's jet black hair.

"I love you," Misha said suddenly. He was exhausted from the party they had for Juliane. She turned 4 years old and today.

"I love you too, Misha." Jensen smiled and set Mikey down in his crib. He walked over and pressed a light kiss to Julie's forehead before grabbing Misha's hands to pull him out of the kids room. He laces their fingers and smiled at him.

"Damn, I can't believe I married you 6 years ago. And we have two kids and two dogs. And you're such a good husband, you're an amazing father! And I love you!" Misha just shrugged and leaned closer to him, and gently kissed his lips.

"It's crazy to believe we've been together this long. And well thank god for science and women who don't mind being pregnant!"

Misha chuckled. "I am so lucky, finally getting my happy ending. Finally being happy... And all of this is because of some stupid song we heard at a bar."

"That close to you," Jensen mumbled and kissed him again. 

They made their way to their bedroom and stripped down to their boxers. Misha always took the right side of the bed, Jensen the left. It's always been like that for some reason. But they switched pillows every now and then, mostly because Misha was crazy about how Jensen smelled.

The dogs curled up with them, Gerard behind Jensen's head, and Andy at their feet. They both layed on their sides, looking at each other, their noses almost touching.

"Julie starts preschool in a few days... Time flies..." Misha sighed, slightly upset.

Jensen moved closer to wrap an arm around his hip and nuzzled against his chest. "If she's anything like you, she will succeed in everything she tried to tackle. Don't worry."

Misha looked down at him slightly and kissed his hair, which was longer. When they weren't filming, Misha loved it when Jensen grew his hair out, and the beard... He loved the feeling of it against his thighs when-

"Thank you, Jenny," he mumbled and held him close.

"Of course. You're perfect."

Misha could feel him smile, his lips turning up against his chest. "You are too. And you get me, and you make me happy. That's why I married you."

Jensen felt the warmth from his husbands body transfer into his. He looked up to him and repositioned to kiss him gently. 

Soon enough their lips were moving in perfect sync. They desperately hoped that Mikey wouldn't wake up as Jensen started grinding against Misha and their tongues started dancing.

Jensen moved to kissing and sucking at Misha's neck. Little noises escaped the back of Misha's throat and he felt his bulge growing in his boxers. Jensen started tugging them down as he kissed his chest and sucked on his nipples as he made his way to his seductive hipbones. He licked over their place and gently kissed them.

"Damn you're sexy," Jensen growled and pulled Misha's boxers down the rest of the way and set his hands on his thighs.

Thats when Jensen disappeared under the blanket.

Misha's breathing hitched, feeling Jensen's warm hands and then the cool metal of the ring. He licked a long strip up the underside of Misha's cock and then licked over the tip. Misha gasped and moaned loudly, reaching down and under the blanket, pulling at Jensen's hair.

He took him into his mouth, and let his hands travel to feel him up. He sucked softly, making his husband will moans. He squeezed at his balls, making him moan louder. Jensen was still kinda ticked off about Misha using his razor, but it was really just funny. He liked to tease. 

He slid a finger inside of him.

Then a second. He thrusted them faster, making his husband arch up off the bed.

"F**k, Jensen- I need you..." He whinned, pain overcoming pleasure as he felt Jensen scissor his hole.

He kept sucking and then came off with a pop, tugging his boxers off slowly with one hand to be more of a tease. But still finger f**king him, with 3 of his fingers.

"You deserve more than I can give you Dimitri." He growled. "I'm gonna f-"

"Dada..." 

He was interrupted and then he looked over his shoulder to see his little girl with glossy eyes.

Misha was close, he closed his eyes and cursed to himself. This is just one of the many sacrifices he was willing to take. Jensen pulled his fingers away quickly and licked him, quickly humming at the taste.

'Thank god for blankets,' Jensen Thought as he slipped his boxers back up. He was happy he hasn't gotten them all the way off as well. He got up as quick as possible, trying to ignore the erection in his boxers.

"What's wrong sweetie?" He got up and picked her up, holding her against his chest. He kissed her cheek.

"There's a monster under my bed... He told me to get out." She started shaking. 

"I'll go get the monster Julie." He smiled. "Go stay with Papa, he'll keep you safe."

"Okay dada..." She looked down, and Jensen just put her on the bed after he was sure Misha had gotten himself together. He knew he needed to recuperate, so he gave him some time.

"Papa, fend off the other monsters while I kill the one tormenting my princess."

"Be carefuy dada." Misha and Julie said simultaneously, and then they both laughed.

Jensen went and made sure everything was okay in their room and then he checked on Mikey. Everything was fine.

He went back to his room and stood outside of the door, watching Misha and Julie talk.

"Thank you for protecting me, Papa.."

"You're welcome honey." He kissed her forehead.

"Papa, are you okay?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"You have booboos all over your neck." She frowned.

"Baby, uhm... No, those are fine. I'm not hurt. Dada put them there because he loves me. Not like he loves you though, I don't want to confuse you. When parents love their children, its different from when two parents love each other."

"How?" She asked confused.

"Parents kiss and stuff." He shrugged, struggling to find the words. He didn't wanna tell a 4 year old about sex. They should be more careful.

"Okay! Julie! Your bedroom is monster free!"

Jensen to the rescue.

"Can I stay here though tonight?" She made a pouty face.

The dogs had gotten up at some point, probably when Misha started moaning.

They hoped to finish what they started once their daughter went to bed, since they hadn't had sex in a month. There wasn't a particular reason, just too caught up in the moment with the kids. And the LOT of kissing made up for it. And the little acts of love, like Jensen randomly giving Misha flowers or something.

It was a happily ever after, honestly.

"You can stay in here tonight baby girl." Misha answered and pulled her closer to him on his side of the bed so that Jensen could lay down with them.

"Okay." She smiled and cuddled into Misha. Jensen wrapped his strong arms around them.

"Goodnight Julianne. Goodnight Misha. I love you." He kissed her cheek and then reached over to peck Misha's lips.

"I love you too, dada and papa." Julie whispered and closed her eyes.

Misha just smiled. "Love you too Julie... And I love you Jensen." He leaned over his daughter and kissed his husband.

They fell asleep holding their daughter and cuddling each other.

Misha's depression had it's fits, but he was finally sure that as long as him and Jensen were together and providing for their family, he'd finally get his perfect ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! really hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
